


The Seventh Horcrux

by missladycartier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Azkaban, Crazy Dumbledore, Death Eaters, Drunken Confessions, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Good Malfoy Family, Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hog's Head, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Tattoos, Malfoy Manor, Mayhem, Multi, Necromancy, Other, Power of Love, Pureblood Society, Quidditch, Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Slytherin's Locket, Smut, Teenage Tom Riddle, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 73
Words: 33,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missladycartier/pseuds/missladycartier
Summary: Harry Potter is gone. Something awoke inside him that night in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Tom Riddle has now awake and does not like what his vessel has become. He will have his way even if it lets the Dark take over the Wizarding World for once.





	1. Chapter 1

Something changed after Harry was possessed at the Ministry of Magic by Lord Voldemort himself. Something inside Harry changed and Voldemort felt it, and so he stared at him until the ministry officials appeared.

Harry stayed, as it was planned, at Privet Drive, and he was different. He didn’t talk to anyone, nor even wrote to his friends. People said that it was because he was mourning Sirius.

But after the Dursley’s left for the Holiday leaving Harry there, something happened.

Nobody of the Order saw Harry leaving Privet Drive but that night he appeared at the street smiling and talking very much affectively with a girl, not much older than he himself, and so they went into the house.

"Well, it seems that Potter is going to lose the v card, right?" Moody laughed at another member of the Order.

But, things inside very completely different as there were outside.

Harry was not Harry anymore, but something else. Something inside broke and disappeared gaining a new presence in his body, the scar opened and something become more alive than ever. Nobody noticed it, but Harry was long gone.

"Are you really sure that your parents are gone, Tom?" The girl asked. He tricked her and paid her for having sex.

And so they did a couple of times that night. They also smoked and drunk until late. She was hangover but the other presence was completely alright.

"I guess I’ll see you…" She left and was quite troubled walking. That body overpowered her a few times but the money was before everything and when she closed the door almost tripped but remained still, and chuckled with the simple think of it.

Harry or the presence there had changed his look after it went to Privet Drive; some might say that it was because Potter became the Lord of Black, and so inherited their looks. The glasses were no longer necessary, some weight was put in and a lot of height was included on that body.

That didn’t look like Harry Potter, but almost like a replica of Tom Riddle himself. He now was responding to the name of Tom and was more powerful than Harry was.

The Dursley’s came and Tom secluded in his room studying his books, doing his homework and buying new books to read. Nobody interrupted him but something annoyed him, that owl. It howled at him and Tom though of killing her without doubt, but need it the owl to communicate and buy more books to him, but still annoyed him.

That night he shrunk his possessions wandlessly by Parseltongue magic and ordered the owl to leave. Tom left taking his invisibility cloak and took a few streets away the Knight Bus and went to The Leaky Cauldron where he paid a room, until he started Hogwarts, by the name of Tom.

He felt free.


	2. Chapter 2

He was trapped inside that body for a long time.

It was time he had some fun on his own.

The owl was already there and it brought a letter addressed to Harry Potter.

Tom became very angry and almost strangled the owl with his bare hands.

What wanted Dumbledore? He immediately thought.

The letter said that he wanted him to join him to meet someone and was intended to be in Privet Drive that Sunday.

Tom laughed. Really? That old fool expects me to be in that sickening place?

Luckily he left before that and that old twat will not see him until he went to Hogwarts.

Tom didn’t even bother to reply and went to sleep.

That month passed extremely fast and Tom had requested to repeat his OWLS again as soon as possible, and so the Ministry accepted and Tom visited the Ministry for his second time.

He felt sick when he approached the fountain now repaired. He felt the pain that he experienced by his master, but it was worthy, it will be worthy, he thought.

Dolores Umbridge greeted him when he arrived.

“I’m here to retake my OWLS, Madam Umbridge” Tom said.

“And who are you?” She asked with her cheeks burning because of the handsomeness that Tom spread around the place.

“You might know me as Harry Potter, ma’am” Umbridge almost fainted there.

“Potter?” He repeated and he nodded.

Umbridge did not say nothing but Tom was concerned of what happened with Umbridge a few months ago, but did not apologize at all, first of all because it was not his business but Potter’s instead.

 And so he did expending that entirely week visiting the Ministry and feeling sick when he visited the place of his rebirth.

As it was expected his OWLS were perfect getting 8 Outstanding, except on DADA who was already the best mark because of Potter’s doing.

He got his results and waited until the first of September that wasn’t that long.

He went to the station with his possessions being shrunk until he got a compartment filled with older students who almost did not look at him, and he could not care less.

He went into his reading and spent all the time like that. Nobody dared to interrupt him.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the castle he sat with the Gryffindor’s seventh years, and the best thing is that nobody noticed it. He was not going to share a room with that lot that Potter called friends. He was going to install in the Chamber of Secrets.

And so Tom left the Grand Hall after dinner, went to the second floor and got himself into the Chamber. Nobody will bother him there.

The next morning we woke up and went to have breakfast. His body ate very little because he was not used to eat nothing at all and nobody needed to become concerned about his eating habits.

While having breakfast that stupid owl came and left him what seemed like almost a dozen of letters and everyone, I mean everyone, looked at him, at Tom, and so the people that he was avoiding came closer and started asking questions.

“Harry is that you?”

“What happened? You look completely different”

“Where the hell have you been?”

“We were thinking the worst”

 “Did You-Know-Who kidnap you, Harry?”

Tom was tired of those questions.

“Leave me alone” Tom whispered.

“What’s going on with you?”

“You are different”

Tom got up and left the hearing, yelling and swearing at him but he did not care. He had already his schedule and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

He got earlier than everyone and sat in one of the seats and started reading until he felt another person looking at him.

“Good morning, professor Snape “Tom said without taking his eyes of his book.

“Good morning, Potter” He passed him and sat in his place without taking his eyes from him.

Tom was entertained by it and tried not to smile, the professor’s aura was very black and he was angrier that he expected he would.

“Where did you hid this summer, Potter?” He asked and Tom closed his book and prepared to have a laugh.

“I’m sorry, professor, but it’s not your business “ Snape got angrier, which seemed almost impossible, but it was not.


	4. Chapter 4

“It is my business, Potter, and now answer my question “Tom looked at his eyes and try Legilimency at him, but was unsuccessful.

“I will not, professor “Tom remained calm and Snape lost his temper and walked straight to Tom’s desk and looked directly into his eyes.

Tom was laying in his bed smoking. He finished a pack and drunk some firewhisky. He was getting used to drink at night. He felt lonely at nights and so he smoked and drunk until he slept.

Tom was in Gringotts listening to Sirius Black’s will with a blank expression in his face.

Tom wandering in Knockturn Alley to find and pay some whores.

“Did you find what you were looking for, professor?” Tom asked and Snape looked at him again.

“You’ve been having fun, Potter. That’s how you mourn your beloved godfather? Emptying bottles and paying whores?” Tom remained silent but then he said the following.

“Is this because of Lily Evans, professor Snape?” Snape stood aside scared of what the child might know; Dumbledore was known of keeping too many secrets. “Or it is because of the prophecy?” Tom wanted a reaction of Snape but he got none because the class just started.

Snape went again to his desk and waited for the students, but still had his eyes on Tom.

 Today they learnt nonverbal spells but Tom already knew about them and was placed with Draco Malfoy, who looked at him like he was meant to kill him and so while they stared looking at each other, Tom took a walk into his mind and discovered interesting things.

“Good luck” He wished Malfoy.

“I don’t need your luck, Potter” He spited at him.

“I meant with your other task” And Tom winked at him leaving him speechless.

Tom overpowered him in a second, and the next time as well.

Draco was in shock. Anybody could see it. Tom was known by creep into his victim’s mind.

He took a light lunch avoiding of course the questions of Potter’s friends and then went earlier to his potions class.

“Sorry, professor, I thought that no one was here already” He apologized to the new professor of Potions, Professor Slughorn.

“Do not worry, my boy, come in” He smiled at him and Tom just nodded.

He knew how to manipulate professor Slughorn into make him like him, and he was going to do so in his favor. 


	5. Chapter 5

“My name is Harry Potter, sir” He presented his fake identity and Professor Slughorn freaked out.

“Are you, really?” Tom nodded.

“I did over again my OWLS to be able to apply for Potions, sir” Professor Slughorn was admiring him with his eyes.

“Yes, yes, I heard some…” It was obvious that Slughorn was trying to analyzing. “I’m sorry, Harry, but you remind me a lot like another student that I had before” It was Tom Riddle, of course, but Tom just nodded and ended the conversation going to his desk and standing there.

“Harry?”

“Harry!”

“What’s going on? Why are you not talking to me?”

“It is because of Sirius?”

“I miss him too, we all do”

He just remained silent ignoring that noisy girl and while doing that he saw how the other students looked at him. What’s going on?, he thought a couple of times.

“That’s a perfect Draught of the Living Dead, Harry” Professor Slughorn congratulated him and got himself a Felix Felicis.

Everyone looked at him jealously and Tom liked it, like the old times, but in another house and a different reputation.

He was top of the class at the end of the week.

It was then when he started receiving odd looks from Potter’s friends, but Tom seemed to find it funny, until a letter from Dumbledore arrived asking him to meet him.

Tom felt to decline but wanted to meet the old fool, and so he did. He decided to meet him.

That Friday he smoked his last muggle cigar and went to visit the headmaster.

“Enter” He heard and so he did.

His office was clean. He himself had destroyed a lot of items when he heard about the prophecy. He was angry because his master wanted to kill the Potter boy, his vessel.

“Harry, you look very different since our last encounter” Tom just nodded. “Sit, please” Tom walked and sat. “Your friends seemed concerned about you, Harry” Tom twisted his lips. “They say that you’re not sleeping in the Gryffindor’s common room” Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency on him. “Where are you staying, Harry?” Tom finally looked at him at the eye and showed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom, or Harry, was sad and angry. He left his trunk in the Chamber of Secrets and looked at the view. Then he took some blankets and a pillow from the same trunk and lied while crying until he was tired enough to sleep.

“I’m sorry, my boy, I did not realize” Dumbledore tried to apologize; he did not know that Harry’s Occlumency were that bad.

“It’s okay, professor” Tom made a sad face, like he used to do in his time. “I just want to be alone… for the moment” Dumbledore believed him through and through. That was an advantage.

That meeting was about Tom Riddle’s ancestry; Tom knew about it, but was surprised to see that memories and learned a little more to tell his master. He listened carefully to Dumbledore and agreed on everything he said; he did not have to be suspicious of him, not today.

“Good night, Harry” Tom twisted again his lips and gave a sad glare again before leaving.

He wandered by the castle until he met the Requirement Room. Tom felt a presence near, but he was lucky by using the invisibility cloak at that time. He chose to follow that presence, it seemed familiar, but remained cautious.

Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem.

That was it.

Tom took it without thinking it twice.

He thought it would be the perfect present to his master.

Tonight.

Tom left the castle and apparated at the Malfoy Manor, he rejected Riddle Manor because it was too obvious. He entered the wards silently and waited if a death eater appeared but there was none near, so Tom entered quietly.

He felt again a presence, so it had to be Nagini this time. He followed it and hissed at the snake that followed him to a room.

“Potter”

The snake was hissing at him like it was in shock.

It was then when Tom decided to show it the diadem.

The snake seemed to faint.

“Three horcruxes are now here, Nagini” Tom hissed at it.

Nagini was now kind to him. She let him stay at that room and Tom convinced her to let him see his master.

And so, Tom went to the grand hall where his master was plotting with his Death Eaters.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom chose to stay under the invisibility cloak.

“Nagini, what is it that you…?” The Dark Lord stopped when he saw his snake crowned with the Diadem of Ravenclaw. It fit her rather well, but… How she got the diadem in the first place?

“Master, we have an unexpected visitor” Nagini slithered slowly until she stopped in front of the Dark Lord, while leaving the Death Eaters speechless, and then she let his master take the diadem from her head. “He is a Horcrux like us”, she eyed the diadem and the Dark Lord frowned for a second, confused, but put his mask immediately.

“Where is he then?” He was curious and tried to reach with his magic the other being that he sensed for a while ago.

“He wishes to talk to you…alone” Nagini recoiled a little and The Dark Lord nodded at that.

“Leave us” The Death Eaters were dismissed and left quickly after that.

Tom waited until the Dark Lord addressed him. He was, after all, terrified, because the Dark Lord was obviously quite unstable and could kill him on the spot.

“I was waiting, you know” Tom got rid of his invisibility cloak and The Dark Lord saw what was left of Harry Potter and what his Horcrux took over. It was horribly beautiful. He gave a little smile because of that. “Sit. We have to talk after all”.

Tom did sit and waited again.

“I sensed our Horcrux after I left a meeting with Dumbledore” The Dark Lord eyed him and Tom quickly recognized his mistake. “I am, in no way, working for him, or the Order of the Phoenix, he still thinks I am Harry Potter, and he is trying to destroy you, us”

“Is he really?” The Dark Lord murmured. “Slughorn is working again at Hogwarts and maybe Dumbledore knows about our secret. We must retrieve our horcruxes from their safe places before he gets to them first”

“I agree with you, my Horcrux” The Dark Lord nodded. “I’ll have Bellatrix retrieve the cup from the Lestrange Vault tomorrow morning.

“And the locket?” Tom asked.

The Dark Lord stopped and thought for a second until he broke that interminable silence with a laugh that chilled his body.

“I want you to trick Dumbledore, so you might take him to the cave, my Horcrux” Tom smirked and The Dark lord echoed him.

“Send me a vision tomorrow night. I want the whole school to freak out, because I might faint” The both laughed instantly.

And so Tom left his seat and bowed to the Dark Lord, but before he turned to leave said Dark Lord took his wrist pulling him against his hard chest.


	8. Chapter 8

“I did not tell you to leave, my Horcrux” Tom apologized but it was in vain. “How it was being trapped in a body that you knew I wanted gone?” Tom looked at the Dark Lord’s eyes, so red and dark, that he felt trapped within, and so he quickly looked away. “Look at me” The Dark Lord took his jaw with his clawed fingers and locked his eyes into his. “Potter always had the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen” Tom couldn’t help it and laughed.

“Too bad that they’re mine now” The Dark Lord left his bruised jaw at last and caressed his cheek.

“Yes, but now they have a better use” He hissed and Tom smirked again. “You’re dismissed”.

Tom bowed again and took his leave.

He apparated back to Hogwarts once he left the wards on Malfoy Manor and he felt that he already missed The Dark Lord. He gave a wickedly smile that only he and the dark of the night could see.

The next morning, he left the Chamber in a very good mood, but suddenly he was depressed when he foresaw that his breakfast was interrupted by the old friends of Potter.

“Harry, please, talk to us. I know that you’re grieving and missing Sirius, but you can’t close to us like that. We’re your friends, Harry” That mudblood witch, Hermione Granger, just couldn’t keep her disgusting mouth shut, and the blood traitor Weasley couldn’t either.

“Hermione, leave him alone, you’re almost harassing him every day” Tom was impressed. The blood traitor stood for him, a vessel of Lord Voldemort, he must be going dark, and so he chuckled.

 “Thanks…mate” Tom needed to keep his cover up, for the sake of the Wizarding World.

“Er…yes, you’re welcome, Harry” Weasley smiled at him and Tom just nodded and finished drinking his pumpkin juice, Potter’s favorite.

“Just take your time, Harry” The other blood traitor, the girl, who got, somehow, a vessel of The Dark Lord destroyed, winked at him.

He wanted her dead.

“I will, Ginevra” He whispered.

The sixth year classes were dull and somehow he wanted to retreat to the chamber and bring back the Basilisk as an Inferius just to prove Snape wrong. He wasn’t trying to have more glory that he already had, being Lord Voldemort’s vessel and all, he just wanted some peace until the real war started.

 And so it did. Tom slapped his borrowed face a couple of times and tried to wet his eyes a little before he honored the rest of the castle with his presence. Everyone moved and stared at him. He was beyond pleased.


	9. Chapter 9

He surprisingly seated with Potter’s friends and tried to give them a little smile before that mudblood started talking again.

“Harry! Are you alright? Oh, of course you’re not… You look… What happened to your face?” Tom just shrugged his shoulders and took care of his forgotten silver plate.

“I am not, Hermione” He murmured and the mudblood opened again her big mouth. It was the first time that he addressed her; she must be honored by it.

“Finally! It’s been ages since we didn’t talk. We were… like… if was…” A tongue tied curse would have failed horribly but this natural feeling was way better.

“I just miss him” The Gryffindors were all trying to listen to their savior’s words and he complied. “He is…was like a second father to me. My real father wasn’t there, but he was… When I first meet him, properly, and we parted ways I felt like I already missed him, very much rather than this place, like Hogwarts, like home”

Teary eyes were staring at him from everywhere he looked after he finished his speech. Was it really that easy to trick people? He wasn’t even trying.

It was then when Dumbledore was about to rise and say something when it happened. And it hurt. The Dark Lord made sure that it hurt to make it more believable in front of everyone present at dinner time.

Tom collapsed and people panicked. The vision was clear. The Dark Lord felt happy and was hiding something in a dark cave. The inferi left him pass and poured a potion in a stoned basin before he took a rather odd locket from his robes and put it there.

Dumbledore was by his side when the vision finished. His throat was sore and he realized that he screamed, his scar throbbed and was bleeding.

“Harry, what did you see?” Dumbledore used Legilimency without asking before Tom had the chance to tell him.

“I… I don’t know… It was dark and he… There were… dead people… and he then…” Dumbledore was nodding all the time and helped Tom to rise, which he was rather thankful. The Dark Lord was not merciful at all.

“I shall leave you in the Hospital Wing, Harry” Tom just nodded and followed Dumbledore leaving a speechless hall full of people, who started to murmur quite loudly when the halls doors were closed.

Dumbledore’s hand was blacked and he was wearing the ring that was once a Horcrux. Tom was upset, but he didn’t let it show.

Once they were in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey let him lie in a bed and under Dumbledore’s care let him take a pepper up potion before he talked to him again.


	10. Chapter 10

“Harry, I shall require your presence before I let you go to rest” Tom nodded after gulping the rest of the potion. “There is something that we must retrieve that belongs to Voldemort” Tom closed his eyes and sighed.

“Of course, sir, I just need to close my eyes for a while” Tom was tired and needed the potion to do his work before Dumbledore try to drag him to that damn cave.

“I will wait outside until you’re ready to go” Dumbledore walked casually and Tom got out of the bed instantly. 

There were voices outside the Hospital, and he knew damn well who they were. A quick charm of his own let him hear them quite clearly.

“Severus, I’m afraid that the time has come” Dumbledore seemed to be very serious about the request that he was about to ask to the former potions professor. “If Draco does what I’m afraid that he will do, then you must remain here, try to stop him, if you will, and then if you have the chance…” Snape did not let him finish.

“Dumbledore, the boy is not even close to fix that damn cabinet” Dumbledore sighed. “However, I will follow him close, and about the…”

“You must do it, it’s the only way, Voldemort cannot be close to it; it is unconceivable. He will never be stopped, not even with Harry’s death” Tom almost laughed at that.

What were they hiding from his master? And, were they planning to kill Potter’s? His master will have a fit if he knew of Snape’s treachery. But, it was not the time for that, he needed to get ready and lure Dumbledore to the cave, soon.

He let the charm dissipate while he reached the door and pushed it leaving a sad looking Dumbledore and a fuming Snape looking at him, as if he really meant something to them.

“Professor, I am ready to go” Dumbledore touched his shoulder and softly squeezed it, which disgusted Tom a lot, he’d rather be under the Dark Lord’s bad side than that.

“Very well, then” He murmured to himself. “We’ll talk later, Severus” Snape only nodded and gave a rather odd look at Tom before storming to his rooms. “Follow me, Harry, we will leave the wards and apparate in Hogsmeade” Tom nodded and strolled besides Dumbledore.

He was starting to enjoy being indoors and the chill of the night when Dumbledore tried to small talk with him.

“Tonight Harry we will experience the horrors of Voldemort’s ways to keep him immortal” He started. “He created vessels, called Horcruxes; do not tell me how he made them, you only need to follow my lead and promise me that you will do everything I say”.

“Sure, sir” Tom nodded again and covered himself more with his Gryffindor cloak, as if he was cold.

“If I tell you to run, you run, if I tell you to hide, you hide, and If I tell to leave me…”


	11. Chapter 11

“Sir?” He pretended to be concerned and Dumbledore seemed to buy it for a second.

“Promise me, Harry” Dumbledore’s face seemed to have aged prematurely quiet suddenly.

“I promise, sir” Tom was going to let him rot in that cave if he have that chance.

They apparated once they’ve reached Hogsmeade.

The chill was replaced with salty water and a fierce wind. They were standing before the cave, and soaking wet they reached a rather odd stoned wall. Dumbledore stood there as if he was thinking before he took a knife from his pocket and cut his already cursed hand.

Tom stood behind him watching Dumbledore’s last minutes. He was smirking inside.

The wall disappeared once the blood was spread into it. Dumbledore signaled Tom to follow him and he did, slowly. They lit his wands and Tom saw the lake and the stoned basin in the middle of it, unspoiled.

Dumbledore raised his hands and suddenly an iron rope appeared between his hands. He tried to stretch it and a tiny wooden boat made its presence before them.

The old man before him sat his wrinkled ass while he pointed the boat for him to sit as well. Their trip was quick and Tom felt himself relaxed as he touched slightly with his fingers the water of the lake.

Tom followed Dumbledore as he rose from the boat and eyed warily the stoned basin. Conjuring a goblet he moved closer to it and took some of it.

“Sir?” Dumbledore was making this too easy for him.

“Harry, this is the only way to retrieve the Locket. You see? Voldemort made it this way, only I can drink this in order to get the Horcrux. So, you must help me to drink this, no matter what I tell, you must do it” Tom gulped and nodded. Definitely, Dumbledore was dead already. He used an elf back then.

Dumbledore then raised the goblet to his lips and took the potion. He then did it again, and again. Then, it happened. At the fourth time he was different, becoming delirious. The potion had already trapped in his worsts memories, and he was watching him with wickedly wide green eyes, and enjoying every second of it.

He then proceeds to take the goblet and filling it again and making him drink it. He denied a couple of times but after promising that everything will be over he complied and drunk some more.

It was cold in the damn cave. Tom sat beside an unconscious Dumbledore with a Locket that wasn’t his. It was different and it didn’t reek of his magic. It was…normal. And when he opened and retrieved an old and yellowed parchment Tom let his magic go loose and the lake lit on fire.

Who was him? Who dared to steal his precious Locket? His Horcrux, his soul.


	12. Chapter 12

Throwing a fit and almost considering beating Dumbledore he sat again and looked into Potter’s memories. Something did not match. But then…

Black’s manor.

That bloody elf has his Locket.

Tom stopped the fire instantly and cursed for destroying his master’s inferi. He would have the whole Gryffindor house turned into them if his master was angry at him.

But Dumbledore was still alive. Barely, but alive.

He let himself be worried for a second before he woke Dumbledore and took him outside the cave to apparate to Hogsmeade. The old coot weighed a lot.

Luckily an imperiused Madam Rosmerta appeared from the Three Broomsticks and reached them. Tom almost laughed because of his luck.

“Ma’am, could you take professor Dumbledore while I run to the castle?” Dumbledore was about to protest when Madam Rosmerta nodded and took Dumbledore’s arm.

Tom smirked and was left alone.

He pictured the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place and apparated there softly. If he was lucky enough the damn elf would be left alive to then be killed by the Dark Lord. Tom opened the door and called Kreacher.

The elf as it came began to whisper murdering words, how he was unworthy of being a Black now, about the mudbloods and blood traitors that invaded her mistress house.

Tom had enough of it after a minute.

“Elf, shut up before I cut your head and let you join the rest of your family” Kreacher looked at Tom curiously but shut. “Now, I believe that you have something that belongs to me, elf” Kreacher did not move. “Give me the Locket back, elf, and I shall let you live”

That provoked the elf and Tom was quick enough to snatch the elf’s arm and almost yanked it from the bone itself. The elf cried out and Tom cursed when the portrait of one Walburga Black started yelling and calling Kreacher. Tom acted quickly and took the elf’s head and made it look at his eyes.

Its mind was a mess, but he found what he’d been looking for.

The elf was called back and Regulus Black was stunned after he heard Kreacher’s tale. The Dark Lord will be furious.

Stunning the elf was rather easy. He then dumped the body in the dirty floor and jogged upstairs while the shocked portrait was watching Potter’s rather odd movements.

R.A.B.


	13. Chapter 13

Never trust male Blacks, Tom made himself remember.

Well, Orion was fine… He warmed his bed for a while until he got tired of him. He opened the door and reached for his magic.

“Accio Slytherin Locket” He said wandlessly, too tired to take his wand out.

 A drawer was shaking inside the room and Tom took his time and finally took his wand; Potter’s holly wand. It worked, but it was different. He opened the wooden drawer and saw how the Locket was peacefully resting. He smirked and let his fingers touch it. It purred.

Tom laughed at that.

“You missed me?” He hissed at the Locket

“Yes” It hissed back.

Tom then took the Locket and clasped it around his pale neck. It fitted perfectly. He would never know why he left it in that cold cave instead of wearing it casually, just like now.

And that night Tom treasured himself going to Muggle London.

The sun was already out and tried to tan his pale body, he decided to open his green eyes. Sirius Black’s bed was covered with naked bodies, young and, most importantly, dead.

Tom stank of blood and body fluids. He definitely needed a bath.

Last night was worthy but now it was over.

He got up throwing to the floor a body with him and cursed. His ass throbbed and his cock wasn’t even better. And the worst is that he needed to go to Hogwarts to see what happened to Dumbledore.

When he felt completely clean, mostly on the inside, he checked on the elf, which was still unconscious. He hummed and let it be.

He bought himself breakfast and apparated directly outside the wards of Hogwarts while holding a Burger King bag with all his might. He was hungry for Merlin’s sake.

The gates opened for him, and the courtyard was empty. Well, the schedule seemed to still work for today. Maybe Dumbledore was still alive somehow. The long corridors were silent and Tom though the worst until he approached the Great Hall.

The Dark Lord stood in Dumbledore’s place.

All was well.

He noticed him first.

Then the rest of the students and teachers that were present.


	14. Chapter 14

“Where have you been, Harry?” In order to pretend with this farce the Dark Lord addressed him as he was his foe.

“Celebrating” Tom wasn’t even trying.

“What is that?” Tom frowned. “What you’re carrying” The Dark Lord was eying his bag and probably smelling it too.

“Burger King” Tom said.

“Burger King” The Dark Lord was thoughtful for a moment.

“I didn’t have time to have breakfast” Tom continued his explaining, knowing that it was amusing the Dark Lord through their link. “I decided to pick something on my way here”.

The Dark Lord laughed. It was terrifying, beautifully terrifying.

“Then, by all means, Harry… Come and sit with us” To say that everybody was shocked when they heard the Dark Lord asking him to sit with them it was nothing. Tom just strolled causally until he reached Voldemort and then sat by his side.

“What do you have here?” The Dark Lord opened the bag as if there was nobody else but only them. “What is this?” Tom looked and remembered that he ordered something called a smoothie.

“It’s a milkshake, I think, or at least looks like it” The Dark Lord then put it aside and continued taking his breakfast out and asking questions. Tom had a very enjoyable late breakfast.

“So, where’s Dumbledore?” Tom was curious enough, as were the rest of the students who were observing him with mixed looks of fear, anger or awe.

“Dumbledore?” The Dark Lord smirked and then looked at him. “What about him?” Tom was getting impatient. “He was shipped to Azkaban last night”.

“Really?” Tom was impressed.

“Yes” His lord hissed.

“He was plotting with Snape before we went to the cave, you know” Tom hissed back.

“Was he?” The Dark Lord was now listening carefully. “What were they talking about, my dear Horcrux?” Tom rubbed his neck and unconsciously the Locket.

“Dumbledore asked Snape to stay here and to try and stop Draco because of a cabinet” Voldemort nodded and Tom suddenly realized something. “How did you enter the wards, master?” The Dark Lord then turned to him and whispered in his ear.

“I followed Dumbledore when he stunned a imperiused woman in Hogsmeade” The Dark Lord’s breath made his skin tingle and he felt himself being pushed back by his Lord’s long and clawed fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

“So, are you now the Headmaster, my lord?” Tom asked and the Dark Lord laughed again, terrifying everybody around him, who were wondering themselves how The-Boy-Who-Lived made the Dark Lord laugh.

“No, but as a dictatorship I get to choose who will be the next one, my Horcrux” Tom nodded at that.

“Well, that is wise, my lord” The Dark Lord finished playing with his Burger King crown when I hissed to him again. “I retrieved the Locket, my lord” Said Lord turned and looked at the collar of his Gryffindor robes.

“I see, you take care of it, my Horcrux” He smiled at his master. “As for your reward, you may ask for a wish” Tom was surprised but he didn’t let it show.

“I wish to have Nagini as my pet” The Dark Lord nodded at that.

“Nagini is currently hatching some eggs for I wish to make the Chamber of Secrets habitable again, if you know what I mean”.

“If it means less mudbloods then I will help Nagini with that, my lord” That was unquestionable. The mudbloods population in Hogwarts was increasing and Tom did not like that a bit. He would have to kill Granger with his bare hands, and that would be a very pleasurable experience.

“You will wait until we have a couple of Basilisks, my Horcrux. Do not rush and just enjoy the peace for a while”

The Dark Lord suddenly rose from his seat and the rest of the teachers and students did the same. Tom left out of place and quickly followed the Dark Lord outside.

“You must go to your classes, my Horcrux. I might have stopped some classes but not all of them” Tom wasn’t impressed. They needed sharp and educated minds to join the ranks of the Dark Lord. “Tonight there is a meeting at the Slug Club; you are invited, of course. Your classmates will like to know how, when and why you became a treacherous coward bastard who sent Dumbledore straight to Azkaban” The Dark Lord prose was alluring and not even calling him a bastard would stop the effect it had already.

“Potter’s not a bastard, my lord, his parents were married when they fucked, or at least, I think so” The Dark Lord nodded again, in deep thought. “Not like ours, I wager” They both laughed at that.

“Take care of my soul, my Horcrux, and do not get yourself into trouble. I do not want to lose another part of me after all” Tom nodded and The Dark Lord disappeared from Hogwarts.

Tom sighed. That was easy. Now he needed to get to his classes. He did not wanted to be late or else.

 He followed a troop of students who were leaving the Great Hall silently and blend into it. No one noticed. The Dark Lord’s vessel was carrying what was left of Harry Potter’s terrible luck. Tom was happy again.

Minerva McGonagall did not even bat an eye and pretend that he did not exist. He was fine with it, until Potter’s friends noticed him and all hell broke loose. He was not prepared.


	16. Chapter 16

Being in the Hospital Wing again was fine with him. He was honoring Potter’s record after all. He did not even have time to retrieve his wand. That blood traitor punched him in the nose. He obviously did not want to have it crooked, like Snape, so he excused himself to go to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey scolded him for getting into trouble.

That was new. He expected to be punished or something alike for letting Harry Potter join the Dark Lord, but no, all he got was a “you mustn’t get into fights, Mister Potter”. Tom almost considered letting his nose broken as it gave him a bad look, but reconsidered quite quickly because of his good looks.

Lunch time was laughable compared to the rest of the day. Everybody hated him, even the Slytherin House. Tom wanted to pout, but he needed to finish first his homework.

Nagini was resting in the Chamber of Secrets. She looked very peaceful and he did get guilty waking her, just to talk.

"Potter" She said and Tom shocked his head.

"It's Tom now, Nagini" Nagini nodded. "Tom" She repeated. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I have no one to talk to, my pet".

Nagini hissed some insults that came from her forked tongue.

"Then they are not worthy to kiss your feet, Tom" He smirked. "They will, eventually".

Next time he might cover himself with a blanket before he decided again to take a nap in the Chamber of Secrets.

Horace Slughorn was afraid, very much so, that he almost pissed himself when he saw the serpentine face that once was his beloved and handsome student Tom Riddle.

No, I change that. He pissed himself.

"Disgusting, professor" The Dark Lord was impressed when he smelled urine coming from his former potions professor. "Dumbledore is far older than you and he didn't even shit himself" He joked.

The Slug Club was full of Death Eaters, students and more Death Eaters. But something was missing, a very important key so the party may get started.

"I brought us some muggle vodka" Tom appeared in the dungeons where the party was held. "I needed to strangle a muggle tramp but it was fine" He got it. All the attention was solely for him now.

"Such a naughty boy...Harry" The Dark Lord approached him and took the bottle to let it rest in one of the nearby tables. "Follow me, my dear" Tom nodded taking one last look at his bottle.

They sat with the inner circle. Severus Snape was still alive and he wondered why.


	17. Chapter 17

"My Lord? Why is this traitor still alive?" The Dark Lord was pouring himself a drink before he responded. "We need a potions master for the war, Harry" Tom was not having it.

"Well, he can do his work in the dungeons as a prisoner. I don't want to be near to the greasy bat" Bellatrix Lestrange threw a laugh.

"Baby Potter hates Severus? You must be proud, you might even get to fuck the boy just to look at his pretty little eyes of a mudblood again" The inner circle laughed, except Snape and Tom, who smirked.

"I'd rather go to bed with your husband, Bellatrix. He is far more attractive than Snape here" Said husband looked at him intently before he continued speaking. "Better yet I'll take both Lestrange brothers while you watch, would you like that Bella?" The Dark Lord had enough and placed a pale hand in his neck.

"Harry... You can fuck whatever you want. Just don't take it all at once" No one dared to say anything after that.

"Even you, my lord?" A few death eaters choked with their drinks after hearing that confession.

He simply smirked.

"No" The Dark Lord said without looking at him. "I will destroy you after I'm done with your ass" Tom simply wondered if that was incest.

The party was fine. The drinks were good. But the company lacked the entertainment.

He was horny.

Rodolphus Lestrange was acting quite odd being around him. First it was his age, then he dared to question his virginity, but after he promised to suck his cock, he shut up.

"Hiding already, Potter?” Tom had his back turned to the party so his boner would not be seen.

Covering modestly his growing member, Tom sat with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. He dedicated them a kind smile of his.

“You were saying?” Zabini eyed him warily.

“Go and sit with your mudblood friends, Potter, you don’t deserve to sit with us” Tom just laughed, gaining more attention from the inner circle, where Voldemort was siting.

“Mm, I’d rather not, Zabini. Besides, I really enjoy your dark eyes” Winking at him got him Draco Malfoy standing in the middle, trying to keep them calm before hexing each other.

“Please, just stop already” Was the Malfoy heir going to cry? Merlin, he was, indeed. “Potter… you… who are you?” Tom was impressed. Malfoy did really think.

“I…am your father” Zabini just rolled his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you serious, Potter?” Zabini was not having it.

“Are you under the Imperius?” Malfoy sat closer to him looking directly at him, as if he was checking its effects.

“If I was under that curse I will never tell you that your grandfather, Abraxas, was the best fuck I’ve ever had, and that you will do well to follow his steps” Malfoy’s face looked sick and Zabini finally rested his back in his seat.

“Potter’s gone… I don’t know who did it, but he is gone” Zabini looked at Malfoy as if he was crazy.

“Who cares? You’ve always hated Potter, what’s the difference now? The Dark Lord has won and your family pardoned” Malfoy did not look so sure, but Zabini did.

“It’s not that, Zabini. I must confess that I offered Potter my friendship back in our first year, but he already was influenced by that mudblood and blood traitor” Tom was definitely using this to blackmail his precious older Malfoy.

“I’m still here, you know” Tom murmured but none of them cared to talk to him.

“If Potter’s gone then it must be the Dark Lord’s doing. He is, after all, the most powerful dark wizard. Potter’s just a cockroach under his feet” Malfoy just hummed, looking away.

 Tom had enough. He was being ignored, and he never did like that.

He snatched his already stolen vodka and left the party to drink alone. Maybe he might visit the Hufflepuff common room and get some pot, but Potter’s luck was over for that day.

“Potter!” Tom almost choked with his drink when he saw Snape standing behind him.

“Are you going to take some points away, sir?” Tom snorted.

Snape’s jaw cracked.

“Because I don’t really care about house points” Snape just came closer to him until there were only a few inches between them.

“I had always known that you were an arrogant spoiled brat, but Dumbledore kept saying that you reeked of humbleness. We both were wrong at the end, Potter. You are a son of a bitch” Tom raised an eyebrow while Snape just left.

Well, that was deep.

The bottle was finished in less than five minutes.

Rodolphus Lestrange was stalking him, and he did bring company.

“So, do we call Bellatrix?” Tom joked, but the Lestrange brothers contemplated it for a second.


	19. Chapter 19

The Dark Lord tracked his living Horcrux until he decided to apparate to Grimmauld Place. He was not surprised when he saw a dead and decomposing house elf lying in the floor of the foyer, not even at Walburga Black’s cries for his beloved elf.

This house smelled of death.

The Lestrange brothers were having breakfast in the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

“Where’s…Harry?” Both Rodolphus and Rabastan choked and spilled their breakfast after seeing the Dark Lord standing before them.

“He’s…” One of them tried to say. “He’s in his bedroom…sleeping” The Dark Lord took a last look and left them so they could breathe again.

There were stains of blood everywhere and the Dark Lord Voldemort though for an instant that his Horcrux might be a masochist, due to Potter’s past and influence. But no, this was something else. He could just not pinpoint what exactly.

“I’ve never been good with cleaning charms, my lord” Potter, no, his Horcrux, just appeared with only a towel covering his modesty. “Were they worthy of your time, my Horcrux?” Tom snorted. “I’ve had better, no, we’ve had better” The Dark Lord followed him into his room where they both sit in the bed.

“Yes, I remember quite clearly as if was yesterday” Tom nodded.

“Looking at Draco Malfoy reminds me of Abraxas” Voldemort looked away. “You actually threw a fit when he married that whore of a wife” Tom gave a tsk of disgust.

“Are we having a heart to heart now?” Tom raised his eyebrows. “Well, our bad mood always got better after we shagged, remember?” The Dark Lord sighed. “Yes, my Horcrux, you are right…” Tom gave a toothed grin.

“So, who’s the lucky one?” He got up immediately. “Wait… My lord, did I say something wrong?” The Dark Lord walked until he passed the door. “No, my Horcrux, you did not” And then he was gone.

“What the fuck?” Tom needed to know what happened to the Dark Lord when he was indisposed for thirteen years.

Tom got up too and began to dress with his Gryffindor robes; he needed to get to his classes, after all.

The Lestrange brothers insisted in accompanying him to Hogwarts, they were irrevocably infatuated with him. Tom just shrugged.

“Now…you can leave, shoo!” He signed but couldn’t help but smile when Draco Malfoy’s face was paler than usual. “Oh, hello Draco, did you sleep well?” He sat by his side until the rest of the Great Hall dismissed him completely.


	20. Chapter 20

“No, not very well…Harry” Tom stroked his shoulder slowly noticing that the Malfoy Heir was becoming more stressed as he kept touching him under the scrutiny of the Slytherin Table. 

“Well, I did. Your uncle Rodolphus kept my bed warm until it was his brother’s time” Draco Malfoy looked as if he was about to cry but Blaise Zabini was ecstatic.

“I didn’t know that you were into blokes, Potter” Tom shocked his head.

“No, Zabini, I am not into blokes. I am into every pretty little thing that comes in my way…” Draco got a wink from Tom.

“What about the Weasley slut? Is she going to warm your bed too?” Tom laugh became horrifyingly identical as the Dark Lord’s, which freaked out almost the entire Slytherin Table.

“Oh, Zabini, are you jealous, my dear?” Zabini’s face reddened all of a sudden. “You’re into red pussies, are you not?” Another wink sent to his way got him with his ass resting in the cold stone that they called a floor when Zabini felt enough offended to push him hard.

Tom remembered immediately why this body wasn’t used to savage threesomes with beautiful beings.

“Draco, love, help me to get up” Malfoy hesitated but finally helped him and sat again in the bench with him. “You, Zabini, did not take well that joke” Zabini did not meet his eyes that time. “Is it because are you already betrothed?” That got the attention of the pureblood female population. “But…such a handsome boy like you can get all the pussy he wants or...” The girls were already pressing each other to hear what Tom had to say”… Are you missing some inches?” He murmured while some ridiculous coughs were heard around. “I can definitely borrow you some” Zabini finally looked at him.

“Potter’s not imperiused” Zabini discerned. “Now I remember that only Potter could throw the Imperius Curse. You are taking Polyjuice Potion” Tom’s borrowed breastbone was pulsating against his ribs as he was doing his best to not laugh, but his mask said otherwise. He liked this game better. “The question is, who are you and why are you spying for us? Does the Dark Lord needs more Death Eaters, so are you testing us?” Tom was having the best time of his entire life as a parasite.

“Yes, Zabini, you are right. The Dark Lord is going to recruit more Death Eaters this coming summer and I will get to choose who will be in the next group” The females returned to their plates when their interest became null. “So, in order to that, I will personally test you at the end of the term” What kind of test?, Tom did not know yet. He was just improvising as he kept talking to the next generation of Death Eaters.

And that got them a group of escorts so his nose won’t be break again so randomly, but first he needed a back massage. Now, the question is, does that really count as a test?, Tom laughed aloud without a care that the students gossiped that he was crazier than the Dark Lord.

If only they knew the truth.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, do you have your own suite here or do you come and go as you please?” Malfoy and his family were lucky enough to host the Dark Lord, so it was normal that Draco tied one knot with the other soon.

He simply stared as his pretty little face.

“I just…think that after being sent by the Dark Lord you…” He showed him his white teeth.

“Oh, my dear and sweet Draco, you think too much. I am, of course, staying here, but my “suite” as you said it was compromised. You see, the Dark Lord’s pet has installed there permanently and… Well, let’s just say that she is right now like your aunt Bellatrix but on her period days. Do you understand, my love?” Draco gulped. “Good boy” He petted his head.

Tom needed to clean Grimmauld Place the next time he needed to sleep, or hire a house elf. Talking about elves, his dear Draco could lend him one of his, would he not?

The Room of Requirement could feed his needs but he did not liked to be locked, as he was for fourteen years before. Not, that room would not do. And the Gryffindor Common Room was a no-no, of course. That left him the Slytherin Common Room or… Oh, yes. Take that you twinkled muggle lover!

 The griffin let him pass, so the Dark Lord really did something with the school wards after all, and opened the main door.

What he saw and experienced back in his, somehow, for the moment, forgotten school years, was, in a way, repeating again, but now he was another spectator.

“I thought that Slughorn only sucked you when you needed a pass for the restricted section, my lord” The Dark Lord raised his head to look at him.

“Harry…” He purred and professor Slughorn was dropped to the stoned floor. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Tom took a few careful steps before he answered.

“I needed to place to doze, my lord” Said Lord hummed.

“And…Harry, for your information, professor Slughorn was, in no way, sucking me, as you careless said” Well, that was too bad, Tom thought. “I was simply interrogating him” Voldemort did not know what got into him to let his Horcrux know about his recent plans. “He gave a memory, pampered, but still a memory, of a peculiar meeting after I became troubled with a subject of sorts” He immediately knew which one.

“Horcruxes”.

“Yes” The Dark Lord hissed. “This means that Dumbledore will have a visitor sooner than he realized” Slughorn’s body started to shiver somehow.

“No, my lord, he will have more than a visitor” The Dark Lord shot a glare at Tom that burned.

“No” He denied him first.


	22. Chapter 22

“But, why not, my lord?” He curiously followed any sudden reaction in the Dark Lord’s face, but he found none.

“You are to remain here. It is not safe to be around Dumbledore” Tom couldn’t help it but roll his eyes at that one.

“But you are going to see Dumbledore, my lord” Voldemort turned so quickly that Tom did not have time to react to his next move.

Lord Voldemort’s hand was slowly squeezing his neck, testing its limits. He wanted to know how much his living Horcrux could bear without the help of his precious borrowed lungs of Potter. He smiled.

“You’re…you are choking me, my lord” Tom tried to take away his master’s hand but he was seized completely.

“I don’t know how but I still think that Potter is in here, mocking me, while you so menacingly use his body to do your bidding” Tom was losing apparently his breath. Could he really die because of this? “You are so tempting, my soul, and yet, so dangerous. I cannot let you expose enough to the world when you’re whoring yourself so cheaply” He wanted to use the little air that he been keeping to say his last words but Voldemort kept reprimanding him as a nasty teenager. “You are an incontrollable and eerie creature, Harry…and I cannot keep myself afar from you” To say that Tom was rather shocked with his confession was saying way too little about what he really felt.

“Are you having a heart to heart with me now, my lord?” Puff. His last breath was gone.

The Dark Lord freed him.

Tom sat in the floor with his back resting in the wall as he grabbed some air. His newly spent lungs were burning, or so he thought, until he did see that the Locket had burn his pale chest. Was that a natural reaction? He did not have enough strength to answer himself a proper and realistic... Oh, fuck, whatever!

“You’ve tried to kill me” He said as he inhale and exhaled as much as his burned chest could do.

Voldemort rounded Dumbledore’s desk, dismissing altogether professor Slughorn, and got seated. This Horcrux of his really pushed him over the edge these days.

“Why?” Tom simply asked gathering all his will to get up.

The Dark Lord’s serpentine face was unreadable, as always, and if Tom does not understand what is happening to his other self, then nobody does.

“Go and see Dumbledore then. I’ll go have a nap somewhere else, my lord” He removed himself from the Dark Lord’s presence before he decided otherwise. After all, the link between them was closed again, and he did not have anything else to say to his counterpart.


	23. Chapter 23

He could not believe it, that snake man almost strangled him to death; glorious and ignominious death. The Locket was mocking at him as it hissed.

“I do not need the Dark Lord as he needs me” Tom untwisted his red Gryffindor tie and nonverbally transfigured it into a fluffy pillow. “He can just go and fuck himself” Casting a warming charm on him he went to sleep thinking how much he’d like to never see him again.

_His arms burned but his legs were surprisingly free. He could move them. That was good, he thought. But, why he couldn’t move his arms as well? What was going on?_

Harry opened his eyes and discovered that his glasses were gone and all he could see was a group of strange blurred people. He tried to speak and honor the Gryffindor house with his braveness but someone poured a very familiar beverage on his throat, leaving him a little bit dazzled.

“What is your name?” He knew that voice but just couldn’t think too properly except to…

“Harry James Potter” A banshee shrieked when he answered that forced question. Veritaserum! Those bastards…

“How old are you?” Harry opened his mouth and answered as well.

“Fifteen years old” Another different voice spoke his time and he definitely knew that one.

“Maybe he was kidnapped, don’t you think Kingsley?” That was… Arthur? Arthur Weasley? “I don’t know Arthur, all of this looks very fishy” Someone else interrupted him this time, and he knew, of course, he knew that damn voice.

“He’s not lying. I know it. He is pathetic closing his mind” Why? What was doing Snape here? After what he did, or well… what he did not do, then Sirius… Oh, god, no…

“Sirius…” Harry burst into tears as he remembered his dear godfather failing into the veil. “No…” He could not see anything now. It was getting worse with all that tears flowing as his head was beginning to grow a massive headache.

“Harry, what was the last thing that you remember doing?” Harry hiccupped a little before he answered, and that answer could get him in trouble, of course, Azkaban.

“I casted the Cruciatus Curse at Bellatrix…” Someone clicked its tongue in disapproval. “Voldemort appeared and tried to kill me and then Dumbledore and he dueled. After what it seemed like hours they stopped and Voldemort disappeared and I… “A hand touched his shoulder and he knew instantly that it was Remus.

“You can do it, Harry” That seemed to encourage Harry, but, he had a problem already.

“I don’t know, I don’t remember anything else. Just Dumbledore kneeling by my side” Remus’s hand left his shoulder. Perhaps they thought that he was lying, but Veritaserum it’s…

“What about the wards?” Another voice said.

“What about them?” That was definitely Bill Weasley.


	24. Chapter 24

“You said that no Death Eater or You-Know-Who could enter” A sign got Harry trying to tell who was the next person to talk.

“Only if their intentions are not to harm Harry here, of course” He got kidnapped? Or what? Harry was very confused and his headache was getting worse. 

“But Harry started to act differently before we came back to Hogwarts” Hermione was here. His heart swelled his joy. She could help him, he was sure of that. “We wrote him almost every day after school but he did not respond, sir” Harry’s heart skipped a bit. What was going on? Why couldn’t he remember anything? What if Voldemort obliviated him? That meant brain damage, he was sure of it. He clearly remembered what happened with Lockhart back then.

“Are you people going to hospitalize me like you did with Lockhart?” He said quietly.

“Of course not, Harry” Remus got close to him again. “Can we untie him?”

Somebody did. And Harry could finally stretch his numbed limbs.

“Where are my glasses?” Harry asked and waited less than a minute until pair of glasses were put rudely between his eyes. “Thanks”

They were in the Hog’s head. Why? He had no idea.

“Dumbledore?”

Dumbledore shocked his head and Harry frowned.

“I am not Albus, but you are close, kid” That man really, really, did look like Dumbledore. So, where was the real one? “I am his brother, Aberforth” Oh, well, that kind of summed up that but…

“Well, since you’ve missed a couple of months we need to tell you what’s been going on, Harry” Remus talked again.

“Okay” Harry gulped.

_That pillow was very comfortable, but he needed to wake up, and maybe make up with the Dark Lord. He never really liked to have loose ends. Well, except with Dumbledore, but that was personal._

_Anyhow, it’s time to get up._

Harry was resting in Percy’s bedroom at the Burrow. They told him that it was almost Christmas, so nobody will look for him there. But, after what they told him… Harry wasn’t so sure about that.

He was possessed by Voldemort, that’s what Dumbledore told to the Order, and since then he’s been “away” like in a kind of trance, like Ginny was when Tom Riddle possessed her. But, she did remember what happened, she told him back in the Chamber, so why he could not too?


	25. Chapter 25

The Order told him to act normally, as if nothing happened, but he knew that somebody will notice eventually. Snape did too, before he offered himself to give him more Occlumency lessons, which he wanted, seriously, to decline, after what happened, but Remus, insisted and almost begged to him.

Harry was sick.

After they took him to the Burrow he was checked for injuries but they found none, except, and that freaked him out, a serious burn in his chest, due to an odd looking Locket, which nobody, except him, could touch, and a large and redden bruise in his neck, that every time he touch it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach.

Then, they left him to have some space, something he did not have before. He was not going to share a bedroom with Ron this time, but going to install in Percy’s room.

They were scared of him, he now knew.

Harry was scared too.

That boy that was looking at himself in the mirror was completely different as he remembered himself to be before.

He was taller, muscled, and, most definitely, hot.

Why would Voldemort want him like that? He did not know, and of course, did not want to know why that soon, if not ever.

“Beautiful” A silky hiss bewitched him. It was the Locket. It was talking to him, or rather complimenting him. It was…fine.

“Thanks…I guess” If Harry was not enough preoccupied with Voldemort’s possession he would had questioned the conversation that was about to have with an enchanted Locket.  

“Don’t be, you’re very handsome, like me” Harry snorted. What an arrogant Locket!, he thought. You’re just like…

“Are you…are you Voldemort?” His throat was dry and his head was pounding against his chest as he waited the final answer.

“No” It finally hissed.

“Then, who are you?” Harry was sure that that was Voldemort, somehow, just like the Diary of Tom Riddle.

“I am just a Locket, and gorgeous too” Voldemort was mocking him through that Locket. He needed to take it off now. “Don’t…” Harry hesitated and listened to the Locket. “I can help you with your…task with the Order, Harry…” He frowned. How a Locket could help him? It was just a piece of jewelry. Yeah, but it talks… “I was there when you were being…possessed and I know, believe me, what you need to do…” Now Harry was interested, but still, it was just a talking Locket.


	26. Chapter 26

“How could you help me then?” The locket’s next hiss looked like a laugh, and a very deep one it was!

Celebrating Christmas at the Burrow this time was…awkward, very much so. Everyone, and he meant everyone, was looking at him as if he was going to reverse into that thing that used roam the walls of Hogwarts claiming to be Harry Potter. That really got Harry into thinking, why they did not do anything until a couple of days?

 He did it let it pass for now.

He had other responsibilities already, like why the Lestrange brothers were inviting him to Malfoy Manor to celebrate New Year’s Eve? Voldemort did really mess up with his tattered mind.

“You should go” Harry looked down at his chest where the Locket was resting, like it liked to do a couple of hours a day.

“Why would I? I don’t want to get caught so early” The Locket’s heat started to increase suddenly. “Okay, okay. I will” A fresh coldness invaded his chest now.

“It’s…the Dark Lord’s birthday” Voldemort had a birthday? Better yet, monsters celebrate their birthdays? “Before you antagonize your foe more than you already had, think… He will be pleased if you appeared there…with a proper gift, of course” Now, Harry laughed. A gift? An Avada Kedavra in the face, that is! “I won’t even try, you see” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even know where Malfoy Manor is” Making excuses will not end the problem but it was another chance to annoy the Locket.

“I can take you there, don’t worry, my dear… But first, you need to dress properly, as a proper pureblood heir of two houses…” Harry scoffed. He was a halfblood, for god’s sake. He couldn’t do it. “You can, just do as I say…” Nodding Harry paced around Percy’s room trying to find another excuse so he won’t go to that damn place.

“I don’t even have dress robes… Or at least, ones that now fit” His muscled biceps were now taking all his attention. He will never get bored stretching them as the fitness culturists that Dudley so much admired these days, or at least the last time he saw him.

“Forget that old robes. The Dark Lord has a private tailor…You can visit him” Harry nodded, just because his Triwizard robes were too short for him now.

“Where is him? The place, I mean” He was so not looking forward to see by some odd and pure luck the Dark Lord in his undergarments, if he wore them in the first place, of course, having his robes tailored. No way!

“Diagon Alley, if you please… What? No proper and handsome Dark Lord has his dress robes tailored in Knockturn Alley” Proper and handsome Dark Lord? This Locket, if it was really a Locket, was before a fallen death eater who got trapped, or maybe Voldemort did, in that Locket, and now was giving The-Boy-Who-Lived some tricks on tailoring.

What a weird world we are living in!


	27. Chapter 27

Sneaking out to go the Diagon Alley was something, but sneaking out to get dress robes to celebrate Voldemort’s 100 or 200 birthday was something completely different.

Twilfitt and Tattings was what Madam’s Malkin was not, it was filled with pureblooded bigotry and scum. What a lovely place!

The Locket immediately chose a velvet dress robe, rather flamboyant, if he has an opinion, black slacks, a hooded black cloak, just in case, it said, and black shoes.

Voldemort’s personal tailor was a foreign wizard, apparently a vampire, if his fangs were real, of course, he, after all, has never seen a real vampire. He did not even know they were real until the Locket told him!

Their contact was brief but courteous.

“Thanks, sir” He took his now wrapped package as if his life depended on it. The vampire was watching him from his desk, his fangs undiscovered, dark eyes wide. He got all his attention now.

“You’re welcome, Mister Potter” A couple of purebloods turned to bow to him, almost like they did with Voldemort.

Harry was too quick exiting the place.

“What was that?” After having took the floo network back to the Burrow and safe between Percy’s walls Harry talked again to the Locket.

“What was that?” It hissed to him, a little bit annoyed.

“Why they were…? Polite, I guess?” The Locket got a little warmer, quite pleasant now that you ask before it answered.

“Because you are the heir of two ancient houses, Harry…” Harry nodded. It still gave him the creeps to now that Voldemort, somehow, knew that too.

“Still… I’m a light wizard and they are not…” The Locket burned him again. “Hush, you!”

“Are you so narrow-minded, Harry?” He still did not understand. “They respect you as they respect another pureblood wizard” Now that was something else.

“Do I need to remind you that I am a halfblood wizard? And pretty damn proud of it, I tell you” The Locket almost got his new cloak on fire because of that.

“No, you are not; you are a pureblood wizard, a very handsome pureblood wizard. And by the way, you should live in your pureblood manor, not in this…this place” The Locket half hissed half spat.

“I can’t go back to Sirius’s place… It reminds me of him a lot” The Locket kept silent. “Maybe next year when I will be seventeen and I leave for good the Dursley’s” That was a promise, he knew. “Now, I need to stay here. I really miss my friends and they don’t even talk to me. I wonder if they were ordered to not talk to me anymore” That really saddened Harry.


	28. Chapter 28

And the Locket just needed to make it worse, just because it can.

“The Dark Lord is a great conversationalist. You would never get bored of him…or him of you…” Harry understood perfectly what the locket meant. He had already heard Voldemort talking and talking in the graveyard, but the other part… Harry was not good at talking at all, so he did not understand what the locket tried to say.

New Year’s Eve came so quickly that Harry almost forgot to make his plan to escape the Burrow unnoticed. Somehow, the Locket had already one.

That night after dinner he excused himself to treat his burns and bruises in the safety of his room, when it happened. He had his shirt already off when somebody entered his room.

“Do you need help, Harry?” No! What was Ginny doing here? Harry quickly took his forgotten shirt while her face was getting as red as his hair. “I am sorry, I did not know that you already started” She apologized.

“It does not matter, Ginny” He smiled at her, but her blushing did not come off. “Thanks for the help anyway” She nodded but wasn’t moving. “Do you need something?” _Stupid boy, the locket hissed slowly, what could this girl want in this room? Of course, nothing, she just wants you!_

“I will help you with your cream, Harry” Harry just shrugged and took off again his shirt. “Don’t worry, I grew up with six brothers, I’ve seen it all” He really did not mind, but the locket did, burning him a little more. “Oh, sweet Merlin! Your chest” Harry liked his toned chest but his new burns did not match at all. “I am going to get the cream” She almost hit herself with the nightstand before she faced him again. “Don’t move” She giggled when he suddenly reacted to the cold cream against his chest.

Ginny massaged his chest, his shoulders, his stomach… The feeling was unbelievable, so, so good that Harry did not remember closing his eyes with the contact.

“Harry?” Ginny called him but Harry was enjoying so much these new sensations in his body that he didn’t listen first. “What…? What is that, Harry?” Harry opened his eyes and they met hers, frightened ones.

“What is what, Ginny?” Ginny was gaping and just kept looking at Harry’s toned groin.

“There…you have a…” Harry just rolled his eyes and looked down meeting something unbelievable.

“A…tattoo?” He mumbled. How? Like the Dark Mark? But, why is it down there? What does it mean? “What…? Ginny, please, tell me, what does it say?” Ginny’s face was paler than usual, just like at the Chamber. Oh, god, no, not that…

“It says…”

_Avada Kedavra_

“My favorite words, Harry…” The locket chose a unique moment to hiss and Ginny screamed.


	29. Chapter 29

“Shut up damn locket!” The locket only needed to hiss a laugh.

Percy’s room was broke down in less than a minute.

Thirteen wands were pointed directly at his surprised face.

“Take your bag and leave, Harry…” The locket hissed again, and Harry knew it was the best idea he have ever heard. “Of course, for I am the best…” The hissing was interrupted by Arthur Weasley.

“Get away from my daughter, you monster!” Harry wanted to defend himself but the locket burned him again. He took back his shirt and under the bed his bag.

“She wanted to help me, sir” He heard Snape’s snort in the background. “You have to believe me, I am not possessed right now” Now it was Moody’s moment to open his mouth.

“Yeah, right? And before? You are just trying to distract us, don’t you? Going upstairs to treat your wounds? My arse!” Harry rolled his eyes at that. “We should have keep you in the dungeons but no…Lupin had to hold you back” Lupin and Harry locked their eyes.

“He’s Harry right now. I can see it in his eyes, Lily’s eyes” Harry gave him a soft smile, as a thank you.

“He had the same eyes when he was offering his services to the Lestrange brothers, Lupin. You’re welcome for the information” The rest of the Order looked at Snape as they just realized that he was there.

Oh! So, that is what happened with the Lestranges? But, what kind of services?, he wondered.

“Do as I say and leave…now!” The locket gave him a last warning and Harry took his firebolt taking advantage of the Order’s sudden mistake.

He jumped out of the window and welcomed the coldness of the last day of the year. Damn them all!

He went to the border of the wards, or what he thought it were, until the Locket told him otherwise, which it did eventually.

“Here, stop!” Harry stopped suddenly reaching the grass with his cold feet. “Now, I want you to say “ _Point me Malfoy Manor_ ” and you will know where to go…” Harry nodded and tried the spell that helped him so much in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, except…

“Just like that… Well done, Harry…” The locket congratulated him and Harry felt the need to say to it to go to hell, but kept quiet.

A long and slippery silver line could be barely seen if he concentrated enough. Harry rode again his broom and followed it as if it were a snitch, but longer and with miles and miles in comparison.

“You were keyed on the Manor’s wards the first time your feet touched their grounds” Harry barely heard what the locket said but he thought that it was okay for him…for now.


	30. Chapter 30

He was freezing cold and sneezing and the worst thing what that he was too proud to ask for some heat to the locket. He was not going to beg, never.

“I could give you what you want, Harry… You just need to ask…nicely, of course” Harry snorted.

“Fuck off” Harry was surprised. Where did that come from? He had never cursed before. What if this was Voldemort’s influence on him? Oh, god, no…

“The Dark Lord only curses when he wants to bed a lucky one” What? Harry frowned. Why would Voldemort needed to…? Oh! That…Gross! Simply gross. “I will never get tired of their screams, sweating bodies rubbing against each other, the feeling as I reached the highest peak of…” That settled something inside Harry’s mind; he was too innocent to understand such words and their meaning yet.

After what it seemed to be an eternity hearing the Locket talking about his, somehow, because he did not know how a Locket could have sex, peculiar sexual experiences, which seemed to be a lot, they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

There was a gravel path and not so far from it a huge iron-gates. Harry stood a couple of minutes trying to admire the mansion where the Malfoy’s were living as kings.

“That’s because they are…or at least, my precious Abraxas was… A little bird told me that he died of Dragon Pox…” Harry immediately wanted to express his sorrow, but remembered that it was just a Locket. It did not have feelings, not even for a deceased Malfoy.

“How do I get in, then?” The Locket hissed at him, displeased for being ignored.

“You just need to walk”

“Will the gates open for me?” Harry was not too sure.

“What don’t you try it?” He rolled his eyes as he started to walk again.

The gates were getting closer, and closer. He was about to get knock himself to the ground with the bloody gates when he felt himself passing through them as if they were smoke.

It was pretty unsettling.

“Now you need to go straight to the foyer” Harry followed the hissing assistance.

The handsome manor was showed to Harry as it was a fresh new muggle photograph.

“Yes…my first time was the same…” Harry nodded totally lost in the view.

There were no words to describe this manor before him.

“Do not be late, Harry…”

Harry sighed and the main doors opened for him. The foyer was ten times bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room, but it lacked the color.

“Wicked” He murmured taking a few steps, testing his bounds.


	31. Chapter 31

“Harry?” Someone called his name, and Harry immediately took his wand and pointed it at the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

He was sitting at the top of the stairs that presumably lead to the first floor or so he thought, because this place was huge.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” He, regrettably, got even with Malfoy, because there was nobody else to do that with, and he really wanted to have his friends by his side again.

“I…I thought that we got together rather well with our first names, Harry” Harry blinked a couple of times. Were they really? The Locket hissed another laugh.

“I forgot, sorry…” Draco gave him a rather shy smile. “Why…why are you acting so polite?” He hesitated first while watching how Draco’s pale face wrinkled.

“Well Zabini talked me into it after what you did… And I feel that I should thank you for that… Thanks, Harry” Draco Malfoy was thanking him…? For what? When did he help him? Harry so confused that not even realized that the Locket was resuming his burning with more fierceness.

“Please remind me again what I did…Draco. It seems that I do not remember…” Or someone does not want me to remember, Harry reckoned.

“You saved my father, well, my family, not counting my aunt Bellatrix, which is beyond any help possible” Bellatrix…

“Is she here?” Draco’s earlier exciting was replaced with something completely different… He got Malfoy pissed, a lot.

“I don’t want to talk about her” Harry let that conversation about that…person pass, for now. But, somehow, he was getting the revenge Sirius would want him to do.

“That’s it, Harry… Let it all out, it helps better that way…” The Locket hissed and Draco looked as if he was about to faint.

“Oh, the parseltongue…” He really did need to remember that not all people reacted well to that language. “Don’t worry, Draco…” It was weird, that name left him a baste taste in his mouth.

“Sorry, Harry. It’s just… I thought that he came back…” Voldemort, that bastard, who else?

“Isn’t he staying here?” Draco shocked his head; acting pretty pleased knowing that that was the truth. “Where is he then?” Voldemort really did a great work with Draco, he was just spilling all the information he needed, and, so, the exact places to avoid.

“No, he took Dumbledore’s office as his, so I believe he is resting, if he does, there, at Hogwarts” Harry tried so hard to believe what the Order told him, still he could not believe, until he saw it with his proper eyes, or a memory on a pensive, that Dumbledore was bested by Voldemort in a duel.


	32. Chapter 32

It was so…surreal, but even so, a nightmare.

 “You need to change into your dress robes, Harry… Ask the young Malfoy to take you to a guest room meanwhile” He nodded while Draco, still a little pale, was getting used to hearing hissing coming from Harry’s chest.

“Draco… I need a room, to change… You see, I left in a hurry and I haven’t got enough time to change yet” Draco’s face lit up instantly.

“Of course I will, Harry” Harry gave the first, and probably the last, smile to Draco Malfoy. “I will take you to my room and I will dress in my dressing room” He instantly got up and ran upstairs before Harry could tell him otherwise.

He just wanted to be alone.

“Do you really want to be alone, Harry?” The locket asked him and Harry snorted following Draco’s trail.

Harry seriously considered that the Locket was flirting with or harassing him, or both.

Draco Malfoy’s room was way bigger, of course, than Percy’s room, or the room he shared with Ron back at Grimmauld Place. This bedroom clearly resembled the Slytherin colors like…a lot. It was all green, black and silver.

“Don’t you get tired of all of this…?” He pointed the room. Draco shocked his head with a smile in his lips. 

“No, I’ve always lived around big things” Draco suddenly blushed, embarrassed as he was. Harry did not know why.

“Tell him that you need to use the bathroom” The locket hissed and Harry sighed.

“Why? It was your entire fault, anyway” Harry folded his hands still annoyed with the Locket itself.

“No, it was not…But I must admit that I like you better sweaty and not bloodied if you’d have tried to apparate without proper preparation before, Harry…” Harry just tossed his bag on a chair nearby.

“Are…are you okay, Harry?” Harry finally realized that he was not alone in that bedroom, that it was Draco Malfoy whose bedroom was, and he needed to ask him to use his bloody bathroom above anything else.

“I…yes, Draco…But, I need to shower. Could you let me use your bathroom for a moment?” Draco’s face showed him another kind smile, which was pretty rare to see…alive.

“Of course, Harry. My father will be very pleased to know that we are being your hosts” Harry nodded taking again his bag and following Draco’s way to the bathroom.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco’s own bathroom was exactly as big as the entire first floor of the Dursley’s.

He started to undress and while he did that he talked again with the Locket, casually.

“Am I going to find another tattoo, maybe in my back?” He had never explored his body before, and finding that tattoo there, in his groin, so close to his penis, was very personal.

“No, but, I know of a place where you can get a discount if you told them to get you a “ _Basilisk’s Slayer_ ” in your neck, Harry…” Harry was really considering that option when the Locket hissed again. “It was a joke, Harry…You can’t get a tattoo until you are of age” Harry frowned his face, then how did he get that tattoo down there? “Have you ever heard of the Imperious Curse, Harry?” Well, that was it.

“I do not remember anything, and I know, for sure, that I’d never use an unforgivable on someone, no matter whom they are…” The Locket laughed.

“You did with Lady Lestrange, remember Harry?” Harry gulped. Who could the Locket know? “And what about the Dark Lord? Do not tell me that you do not want him to suffer the same fate as your parents?” Harry was sure that he wanted to see Voldemort dead, but of sickness, or a freaky accident. Harry was not a murderer, just a not so random sixteen year old student who is possessed by Voldemort regularly, and who has a permanent and irritating amnesia. “And a talking Locket, Harry…That is what you call me, darling” Harry finished undressing.

In the nude Harry was completely different. His body had changed, and he was getting proud of it, even if it was Voldemort who had made it this way. Anyway, he was tired of seeing himself as a scrawny and short boy with rimmed glasses.

“You should get rid of them, Harry…” Harry took his glasses and pressed hard his eyes. He was blind as a bat. “There are potions that could help you or a blood adoption…” That was it. Harry was so bad at potions that could not even trust him to pour something made by himself at his eyes, not in a million years at least. “I’d suggest the Malfoy family…” Harry chuckled. “Not even think about it, my dear Harry… Do you want to be ginger or white-blonde haired?”

“My mother was ginger” He spat at it.

“Oh! Let me rephrase then, Harry… Do you want a ginger pussy or a pale cock?” Harry blushed so hard that needed to enter the gigantic shower before him and showered immediately with freezing cold water. “You did not answer my question, Harry…” Harry stopped washing his hair suddenly.

“I am not going to answer to…that” The Locket laughed.

“Or you do not want to admit that you’d like to be stretched to your limits by the young Draco Malfoy…Is that, Harry? Are you afraid of the truth?” What? What truth?

“I don’t understand…” He resumed his washing meanwhile.

“I cannot believe that you are still so innocent, my little Harry…” The Locket was mocking him, again.


	34. Chapter 34

“Shut up!” Harry was only sixteen years old, he had not time to think about…sex and boys and girls… What? Boys and girls?

“Your subconscious is telling you…” The Locket started again but Harry was quick to interrupt him.

“I don’t want to know what my subconscious is telling me. I don’t care. I’d probably never have a girlfriend after what happened with Cho. Just stop talking, I need to concentrate!” The Locket was quiet after that.

Harry teared apart the package where his robes where and tried them on. They fitted him quite elegantly. The Locket really has good taste; not that he was going to tell to it…

“Whoa! You really look quite different, Harry” Draco Malfoy was checking him out just like he thought that the Locket will do if it had a real body. “What about the glasses?” Draco asked sitting in his bed, already dressed in his pureblood robes.

“What about them?” Harry was getting nervous. There was so much that he did not know, and he, definitely, did not want to fail. The Locket tried to teach him the pureblood ways, but Harry only caught the part of kissing the back of the hand of… Whatever! He was so not ready for this.

“I thought that you did not use them anymore…or was it temporary?” Harry nodded unconsciously, and Draco smiled at him again.

“I…forgot to take the potion, you know” Draco nodded at him, got up and walked past him.

“My family has an apothecary, Harry. They could…you know, make you a discount, for being a friend of the family” He winked at him, bloody winked. Harry could not move for a second until…”Well, we should get going. The Ballroom is this way…” Draco walked casually with Harry following very closely.

They went back to the foyer and walked backwards from it where a group of wizards and witches, properly dressed, of course, where standing before the Ballroom’s doors, casually talking. Harry sighed and placed himself next to Draco.

“Here you are, Draco!” They both turned, one of them for pure curiosity.

A brunette girl was smiling at them and Draco, surprisingly, approached her and kissed her cheek. Harry’s eyebrows could not lift higher at that.

“Were my parents too harsh with you?” The girl shocked her head giving him a bright smile.

“No, they did not… They think that I am the perfect one, in fact” Draco kissed her forehead this time.

“Hey! Stop kissing my sister, you prick!” A blonde girl came into that scene and roughly separated them.

“Shut up, Daphne! She is my fiancée” Daphne? As Daphne Greengrass?, Harry though.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry stepped aside while rolling his eyes in annoyance. He did not want to get into weird love triangles. Harry had learnt because of that. Cho and Marietta were a clearly example of it.

“Coward…” The Locket laughed.

His sight became red while he almost tore apart the Locket’s chain.

“Harry…, be a dear and don’t destroy my Locket” That voice…

Harry slowly turned to meet the young and handsome face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He had his eyebrows raised and was sporting a toothy white smile, like a predator.

And Harry was the prey.

“Nice to see you too” Riddle bowed his head and Harry seriously considered being in an alternate universe.

He was gaping at him like an idiot.

“Are you feeling unwell, my love?” Harry’s eyes widened at Voldemort’s supposed concern about his health.

“I don’t know…” He answered quietly and still shocked.

Riddle gifted him a thrilling smile getting goosebumps as a final result.

“Let me…” He took a final step and reached to take Harry’s hand but a familiar voice stopped his advances.

“Harry!” It was Draco…He meant…Malfoy. He was calling him.

Harry looked at his way. He was surrounded by two beings; one of them, Lucius Malfoy, who stood, clearly deteriorated, by his son, and a blonde and blue eyed woman, who Harry knew it was Malfoy’s mother.

Harry gulped. It was a chance that only happened once in a lifetime. And, Harry, seriously consider going to the Malfoy’s.

“Do it…” The Locket hissed and that seemed to encouraged Harry, for he walked straight to them, completely missing the dark look that Riddle sent him his way, leaving him to his own devices.

Harry signed loudly and shot a thankful smile to Draco, who paled again.

“Harry…” He tested his name in front of his parents. “I want you to meet my mother” Said woman blinked a couple of times, nervous. “Narcissa Malfoy, née Black” Harry’s next movement was taking Narcissa’s hand and kissing the back of it, like the Locket tough him to do so.


	36. Chapter 36

Narcissa was surprised by Potter’s courteous gesture to her. After what happened in the Quidditch World Cup and his husband imprisonment she expected a rude and lousy Gryffindor, but instead she got a proper mannered heir, soon to be a Lord, of two ancient houses.

“My family and the house of Black, as well, are forever in debt with you, Heir Potter Black” Harry nodded his head and started feeling his chest surrounded with the warm of the Locket. He did well, then.

“I assure you, Madam Malfoy, that the debt was fulfilled already. Your son, Draco, did” Narcissa suddenly shot a smile to his son and nodded to him too.

“Nevertheless, Mister Potter, this house is open for you as if it was your own” Lucius Malfoy assured heartily.

“Ask for a healing potion…for your eyes” The Locket hissed and Lucius Malfoy’s face got so whiter that it matched his blonde silver hair.

“Sorry…” He apologized to them. “I am doing just fine with my glasses, thank you very much” The Locket burned his chest again.

“It is your choice…four eyes!” Harry clenched the Locket hard to make it stop his burning routine.

“We should enter, Mister Potter. After you” Harry held a sigh and saw how the couples were being arranged. He, as it was expected, was by himself.

“You wish…” Harry shivered unconsciously.

The Ballroom was a magnificent and rectangular room. It was not exceedingly decorated with Yule stuff, only the Yule log and a couple of mistletoes, which Harry was eying very cautiously. The snow white like chandeliers illuminated the room as Harry was followed by the Malfoy’s inside. The curtains were not drawn and he was completely sure that he saw a pale peacock watching the guests from one of the French windows.

“Go and get ourselves a drink, Harry…” The Locket told him.

Harry excused himself and went to the drinks area, where it was already filled with some wizards and witches. He chose the liberty to pour himself something called Firewhisky. He stirred the drink with one of his fingers and casually sucked it, under the lustful glance of one Tom Riddle. He did not know that he was being watched so closely.

He went to join the Malfoy’s again when the music started to be heard. Harry chose to sit by a fat and bald old man, which was suspiciously trying to not catch his gaze.

The couples were dancing following the energetic rhythm of the song. Harry could not help but smile. He needed to take some dancing classes, he promised himself after remembering his disastrous date at the Yule Ball in the Triwizard Tournament.

He took a light sip of his drink and deeply regretted it afterwards.


	37. Chapter 37

“I prefer your burning touch, Locket” Harry finally admitted. That disgusting drink had burned his insides with just a single gulp.

His company, seated next to him, gave a little squeal as he pushed his seat far from him after hearing the parseltongue hisses. Harry did not care at all.

“Thanks, Harry…” Harry gave a cocky grin.

The song finished and another quickly started. Harry then saw how Draco was delicately taking his fiancée’s hand and kissing it before they started to dance again.

“Draco seems pretty romantic, don’t you think?” He observed and the Locket hummed.

“His grandfather was one too… He always got me flowers….” Harry chuckled. Why would a Malfoy give flowers to a talking Locket?

“That is how he thanked me for using his cock to have an heir” Harry made a disgusting face. He doesn’t need that sort of information.

“You will get me flowers too, Harry…” Harry covered his ears.

So, that is how the pureblood society called to have fun? What a bore, then! Harry drank his second glass, with the Locket’s help, of course, who was burning his chest once in a while, irregularly.

He was getting bored, and not even his hissed conversation with the Locket could cease his weariness. He was about to interrupt Draco’s tiring smooch with Astoria when an elderly woman with white hair blocked his way entirely.

“James!” She called him and Harry almost choked trying to gulp. “You look so young!” Who was this woman?, he asked himself. “How is dear sweet Lily? The last time we saw each other was on little Harry’s first birthday…” Harry’s eyes were starting to become teary. This…this woman knew his parents, and was mistaking him with his late father, asking about his mother’s wellbeing, and telling Harry that she was present in his first birthday…and last one with his deceased parents.

Harry wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that he was little Harry, and that his parents were murdered by Voldemort, but this woman was slightly…

“Excuse me, Madam Bagshot…” That voice again. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw how Tom Riddle was grasping his shoulder already, trapping him, but, for what? “If you don’t mind, I do have an impending conversation with James…” Harry’s eyes shed a lone tear. “You might take a look meanwhile at your great-nephew… I think I saw him stealing from someone…” That woman, Bagshot, looked around and disappeared after a while, searching for his relative.

Riddle turned him around and looked at his tear as it was reaching his left cheek. He took a nearby napkin and cleaned it. Harry was already gaping at Riddle when he decided that it was time to have a talk, privately.


	38. Chapter 38

“Where are we going?” They reached the second floor but Voldemort kept walking and Harry silently following him.

“This way…” Riddle opened wandlessly a door and stepped away so Harry could enter first, which he did, a little skeptical.

The room was bigger than Draco’s and had a little study added to it. So…this is where Voldemort was staying last year?

“Sit” He ordered and Harry took the first seat that he saw, the one nearer the exit door. “I am not going to eat you…” Harry was not so sure. “…yet…” He added with a wink.

“What do you want with me?” Harry was going to get straight to the point, and maybe figure out why Voldemort chose to possess him and then act so weirdly around him, it was quite intimidating.

“Your good health…You see, I deeply regret trying to kill you before… I was angry at you, you were acting so carelessly and I lost my mind for a moment. I do apologize, my H…” Harry laughed, a lot.

“Really? Do you?” Harry spat at him. Was this his way to sway him to his side? No way! “Tell the truth, R...Tom” Riddle, or Tom, was looking at him very curiously. “I don’t believe you…You will try to kill me before I leave this room, surely, if I am not mistaken” Riddle shocked his head and got up. Harry clawed his hands into his seat, nervous because of that sudden move of him.

Tom Riddle got into his knees before Harry’s seat, between his opened legs.

“What do I need to do so you might believe me?” Harry was going to get mad at this point. Is this a joke?

“You’re mocking me, Tom…” Riddle took his hands with his, and surprisingly his scar did not burn. Curious!, Harry though, like Ollivander said.

“No, I am not, my love” He kissed his hands with soft lips.

“Then, swear that you won’t kill anyone more…” Riddle’s eyes, blue as the ocean, narrowed a little, before he answered.

“I promise” A flash of golden light surrounded them for less than a second, leaving Harry open-mouthed.

“What was that?” Tom sighed. Really?, he though.

“That was a vow, the first and the last, my pet” Harry nodded and Tom stopped him when he tried to get up pressing some weight on his legs. “Now…I think that I deserve something in return, don’t you think?” Harry did not need to think twice and took Locket’s chain and handing it over to Voldemort.

“Here, take it…” Riddle frowned his brows but still took the Locket, which hissed in clearly disagreement.


	39. Chapter 39

Tom Riddle threw the Locket to his bed without concern and turned all of his attention again and only to Harry, starting to massage his legs, knees and thighs. His groin was burning and Voldemort kept stroking his muscles while watching his face expression. He suppressed a groan with his free hands but Riddle wanted to hear him.

“Moan for me, my lovely creature” Riddle chose that moment to open the zipper of his black trousers and let them fall along with his underwear. “So hard for me, my love” Harry looked at his member and saw that it was swelled and red, and it hurt.

Riddle took his penis with one hand and started to caress it with skilled fingers gaining loud noises from Harry, who was terrified and excited by that unwanted reaction of his body, and the fact that Voldemort was touching his penis in a masterful way.

But, Harry was not prepared for what Voldemort did next. He pressed his face to his penis and opening his sweet lips took it licking his tip, and then sucking his length casually. Harry gripped so hard his seat that teared apart some of the fabric and cursed aloud. Riddle chuckled and stroked him a little more.

“This is too good to be true…” Harry hissed when Riddle pushed his tongue into his slit. He hissed instantly crying out after.

“You are almost there…” Riddle teased his cock trailing kisses all over it. “Beg, my Horcrux…” Harry was so aroused that only needed to hiss a desperate “please”.

He came on Voldemort’s mouth. The Dark Lord swallowed it and helped him to put his pants on again. Harry finally got up, a little dazed, after being dried like that.

“Thanks…I guess…” He did not know what came over Voldemort’s mind to suck his cock so eagerly, but he was not going to say “no” it he wanted to repeat, that’s for sure.

“You just spoiled the moment…” Riddle murmured as he went to his bed and took the Locket between his fingers.

“Well, I do not know what to say…” He started to laugh hysterically. Harry wanted to leave the room…now. “I am sorry; it was my first time…” Voldemort stopped and dropped the Locket.

“Stop pretending to be so innocent, my Horcrux…We both know that you are not a saint as you claim to be” Harry was outraged. What? It was him who sucked him!

“What did you just call me?” He was so not going to leave this be.

“What? Do you want me to call you James?” Harry’s heart started to beat again fast. “Or Harry? Do tell me if you are going to use an anagram with your new name” He was confused. What was Riddle talking about? What was a Horcrux?

“Why are you acting so strangely?” He finally asked. Voldemort got up and met his eyes.

“No…Why are you? I just got in my knees and sucked you…You should feel grateful that I did so…Not demanding to know what I do and why…You are not in my every though” Harry blamed it entirely on the Firewhisky and left the room with a loud slam.


	40. Chapter 40

 He almost ran to the stairs holding his leaking member, who chose the perfect moment to go hard again, until he almost pushed another man as he tried to escape Voldemort’s wrath.

“Excuse me…” Harry’s knuckles were white as he grasped hard the handrail, not even stopping to know with who he almost crashed.

“Are you Harry Potter?” A man asked and Harry turned, his forehead starting to get sweaty and his hands calloused.

This man resembled an old lion with his length-shoulder tawny hair, yellowed eyes, and his body posture, as if he was ready to attack him.

Harry thought that that was a perfect auror.

 “Yes, it is me” That man smiled at him as he descended a couple of stairs so they were then face to face.

“My name is Rufus Scrimgeour, Mister Potter” They shocked hands immediately. It was a light touch but quite firm. Harry rather liked it.

“A pleasure, Mister Scrimgeour” The new Minister of Magic was impressed to see Harry Potter in Malfoy Manor, acting around the same hosts as it they were family, and leaving the Ballroom with Lord Slytherin, or as the younger aurors called him “The-Snake-Bastard-That-Wouldn’t-Die”, leaving behind a trace of intimate noises. Rufus held his tongue; he would have the perfect time to interrogate Potter in the safety of his Ministry, quietly if he complied.

“Me too, Mister Potter” Harry was nervous and really needed to go. The Order, probably, were going to start a rescue mission at this time, and Harry was getting sleepy, more even so after…

“Well, I need to go…” But this man did not seem to share the same thoughts as Harry did. He yanked Harry’s arm making him gasp. “What...what do you want?” Harry gulped as Scrimgeour let his arm free and patted it softly. What the hell?

“We need to talk, Mister Potter…I thought that you were Dumbledore’s man, a Triwizard champion, afraid of nothing…, not even Lord Voldemort” Did this man follow him? Because, if he did then Harry was utterly ruined. “How is the Order of the Phoenix doing without their leader?” Harry frowned.

“How could I know? They are afraid of me and don’t tell me anything these days” Scrimgeour gave him a soft smile.

“Why would they? You are the chosen one, Mister Potter. You have the right to now…and if they still don’t then you must ask yourself who deserves your completely and absolutely loyalty” This man was right. Look what happened last year! They did not tell Harry anything about the damn prophecy and Sirius died… No more, Harry promised himself. “Pledge your alliance with me, your Minister of Magic” Wait! What?

“What about Fudge?” Scrimgeour titled his head, comically. “Wasn’t he the Minister?” Scrimgeour did not mind being rude with Potter and laughed at him.


	41. Chapter 41

“Fudge was disposed of after Lord Voldemort’s return last summer, Potter. The fact that you are still underage to vote in the Wizengamot does not mean that you can open the Prophet once in a while” What? Why did they Order did not tell him anything? Oh, Harry was so pissed that he was thinking about changing sides, a lot.

“Is he dead?” Scrimgeour shocked his head. Nobody deserves that fate, not even that excuse for a man. “That’s a relief, I guess” The Minister was trying to judge Potter, but this kid did not seemed like the young man that they been telling him he was a couple of weeks before. Meanwhile, in Harry’s busy mind, he thought about the former Minister’s usual companion. “And Dolores Umbridge?” That woman had definitely done something to upset Potter, doesn’t she with everybody else? Even the Potions Master Horace Slughorn could not even stand her.

“What about her?” What had happened between them two? Rufus was wondering if he could pull some strings so this situation could benefit both of them.

“She is the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, in other words, me” Harry’s magic was reacting quite badly to that news, and Rufus was surprised for such a feast of raw power coming from young Harry. “If she had done something that might get her, somehow, compromised and jobless, then Mister Potter, I assure you that I will do everything to stand against her…You have my word” Harry could not believe it. Umbridge…Yes, she deserves a fate worse than death, like Voldemort does.

“Thank you, Minister” But, Harry was not stupid and knew for sure that nothing in life is ever free. So, the Minister, probably, wanted something from him.

“You’re welcome, Mister Potter…” He bowed his head to him.

“What do you want from me now?” Harry asked simply and quietly.

“You are a very intelligent and brave young man, Mister Potter. I knew that you would know that I do not do favors in exchange of nothing” Harry gulped. This man was serious, quite.

“I have gold, lots of it, actually” If Harry wouldn’t have chosen to give the Locket to Voldemort it would be probably laughing at him.

“I am not interested in your gold, Mister Potter” Then, Harry was completely clueless. “I demand your full and complete allegiance with the Ministry of Magic… And, the Order of the Phoenix working along with my Auror Department” Rufus was aware that the Potter boy was rich just as much as the Malfoy’s, and was even more of the boy’s cheek. “I will give you the post of Undersecretary next year as the latest” This was too good to be true, but Harry was not going to lose this chance.

“I accept” He said and shocked hands again with the Minister of Magic.

“I accept too…Happy new year, Mister Potter” The Minister passed by him and walked upstairs while Harry was left alone trying to believe when he did become so lucky.

Harry visited Draco’s room again and retrieved his broom and backpack, casted the spell again and was prepared to jump when a pale hand took his and pushed him to the cold floor.


	42. Chapter 42

“So…, that’s how you escaped, Potter” Harry seriously questioned now his luck, but he tried it for the last time.

“What are you doing here, Snape?” Said man twitched his eyes suddenly.

“It’s professor Snape to you, Potter!” Harry rolled his eyes, got rid of his hand and finally got up.

“Of course, sir…” Harry sneered.

“Just like your father…” Harry was tired, probably needed a cold shower after his encounter with Voldemort, and probably take a nap later, and was not in the mood to hear Snape comparing him with his late father. At least, not today.

“I am not my father, professor. I am my own person” Snape got quite while looking at his eyes. “I’m in a bit of a hurry and I need to leave now, sir” Snape caught his hand away and Harry clicked his tongue. “What now?” His professor’s face darkened. Something’s big was coming his way.

“Are you in trouble, is that it, Potter? As always…Let me remind you that because Dumbledore is not here to save you I am not going to do his job…” Harry raised a hand, his free one, and confusingly said the next thing it came to his mind.

“I did not ask you to save me. In fact, I was doing quite well by myself until a certain Dark Lord dragged me to his room…” He knew immediately that he had said too much and not even the blush that was spreading across his cheeks could help him brace himself for what was about to come.

“Are you in pain?” Snape’s pale hand got to his sweaty forehead. “The Cruciatus, as usual…” He caught his professor mumbling, but he did not correct him. The truth was way more sinister, Harry knew too well.

“Why…? Why are you helping me, professor?” Harry murmured and his professor’s face soothed. 

“It’s a long story, Potter…Maybe one day Petunia and you will have to talk” What?, Harry’s mind just became a mess after hearing Snape mentioning his aunt Petunia.

“What? Why not now?” Snape grabbed his hand again instead of answering him. Harry could not believe it, how did the meet? Why his aunt never...?  Well, she never tells him anything…

Severus Snape, the youngest Potions Master that’ve ever lived and double agent was scared shitless while he opened his godson’s door slightly to peep through it.

“Are we…clear?” Harry hesitated at first, but remembered the tv-shows that his aunt Petunia and cousin held dear.

“That’s a muggle term, Potter” His professor whispered opening finally the door.


	43. Chapter 43

“It’s the first thing that I thought, sir” Snape patted his already ruffled hair leaving him speechless. What was that?

“What did you do to the Dark Lord, Potter?” He turned to talk to him and Harry was left confused. If he remembers right he was not the one who did something to him, but the other way around.

“I didn’t do anything to him, sir” Snape took a few steps into the long hall.

“He is calmed, Potter…Did you make it drink a calming draught?” He took out his wand.

“I don’t even know how to make a proper potion, then how I would be able to give it to him, sir?” Snape, to Harry’s surprise, laughed, loud and long. He really did think that he gave Voldemort a calming potion. Harry blushed a little. “Where…? Where are we going?” Snape started walking towards the stairs while Harry following quite closely.

“To the main entrance, Potter; we are going to apparate” Apparate? What is that?, Harry wondered as he was going after Snape and managing not to lose sight of him.

“Why can’t you do it here, sir?” They reached the main floor and Harry took a last look at the Ballroom.

“I don’t want us to get splinched” Harry blamed, again, his confusion to the firewhisky. It was easy this way.

Snape opened wandlessly the main door and they walked until they reached the iron gates. Harry just saw again an albino peacock, and he was bloody sure that it was spying on him.

“I knew it! It must be an animagus…” Snape rolled his eyes while grasped and held Harry’s arm.

He did not advise Harry about side-long apparition.

Harry was chocking. There was no air and only a person holding him as if he was going to vanish into thin air. He was then pushed into a long and narrowed tube; he tried to see through it but it was in vain. It was pitch black, and Harry seriously thought that Snape tricked him.

His feet touched immediately the floor, felt to his knees and vomited the alcohol he consumed before.

“What did you do to him?” A hysteric person asked.

“Is he alright?” This time it was a kind one.

“He is drunk, isn’t he?” He recognized that voice; it was Ron.

“Harry…” Remus cleaned the mess Harry had done with a flick of his wand and carried him to a nearby couch. “What happened, Harry?” Harry opened his eyes and looked at his favorite former professor.


	44. Chapter 44

“I don’t want to talk about it…” Harry then closed his eyes and left all of his body agreeing with him.

It was that morning when Harry woke up back at Percy’s room, tucked in in his borrowed bed, so warm that he wanted to stay there until he felt the need to leave and have breakfast, which seemed to be faster than he previously expected.

Someone knocked and Harry pulled up the thick blankets and threw them to the floor, carelessly. He was surprised when he saw a bright looking Hermione and, a not-so-happy to get up that early, Ron.

“What are you guys doing here?” To say that Harry was nervous it was nothing. He kept his arms crossed, just because they were trembling. He wanted so much to convince his longtime friends that he wasn’t possessed, despite having disappeared last night to Voldemort’s birthday party.

“We wanted to talk to you, Harry” She shot a look of hers to Ron, who was sleeping standing. “Well, actually, both of us” Hermione gave a nudge to Ron, who woke up suddenly.

“Yeah, yeah, I agree too!” She signed and then looked at Harry. “Can we come in?” Harry nodded and moved to let them pass.

Hermione entered and sat at the desk’s seat while Ron just launched himself to the messy bed. Hermione only shocked her head with clearly disapproving his behavior.

Harry chose to close the door.

“You met Voldemort, right?” Harry nodded.

Hermione flinched a little.

“Did he torture you, Harry?” Harry hesitated but nodded. “I didn’t believe professor Snape when you blacked out after he rescued you… This is different, Harry” Harry’s heart was starting to beat quickly, and he unknowingly tried to reach the Locket that wasn’t there. “I remembered seeing you after you came back after the Third Task, after dueling Voldemort… You were tortured by him and you clearly looked different, completely wasted, not like last night… So, tell me the truth, Harry. What did he do to you?” Hermione probably spent all night trying to figure it out everything, so Harry thought that it was over, that he needed, probably, to lie to her, but just a little.

“He did torture me, Hermione, but it was not the Cruciatus. It was another curse, I dare to say, and maybe he probably invented it… Snape was surprised that Voldemort did not kill me, but it was luck, just that. Voldemort was shocked that I survived his curse” Hermione folded her arms and opened her mouth, probably to offer a half million different versions, but she only asked one thing.

“Which curse?” Harry frowned and she rolled her eyes. “The incantation, Harry!” Shit! He was done, he thought.

“I didn’t hear anything, Hermione” She was left wide-eyed. 


	45. Chapter 45

“A nonverbal one, I bet” She mumbled and quickly flicked her wand with a simple movement. Harry knew it was the summoning charm immediately.

She was going to research, Harry knew, and she was going to ask him all the questions possible until she found the damn curse. Harry silently prayed that Ron could wake up and drag him to play wizarding chess, so Hermione could leave for another day, probably.

His prayers were answered when the door opened and Harry saw Remus Lupin smiling at him. Harry immediately returned it with a bigger one. His former professor entered followed by a dozen of books that were flying straight to Hermione, who again took her wand and nonverbally put them in the desk.

“Can I talk to you Harry?” He immediately nodded, excited already. “Alone, please” He shot a discreet look at Hermione who made a clearly upsetting groan as she got up and left the room. “What about Ron?” Remus asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s sleeping, probably for the rest of the morning. He won’t bother us” Lupin nodded and went straight to the point.

“I wanted us to visit Godric’s Hollow, Harry…” This was too much, Harry thought. He wasn’t over what that senile woman said, and then this.

“I don’t know if I am ready, Remus…” He nodded and sat in the bed eying Ron hesitatingly.

“I must admit that I’ve planned this trip with Sirius in mind…” Harry felt a knot in his stomach with the only mention of his late godfather. “I haven’t visited it either, Harry. After all this years I hadn’t visited my friends” Harry turned all of his attention to the floorboard. He did not want to think about his parents after what their murderer did to him last night.

“Do you want to, Remus?” If it were up to me I wouldn’t go just yet, but Remus looked like it could help him, after all, he did not have a place to mourn Sirius properly. “Don’t bother to answer, I’ll go with you” Lupin looked bewildered as he got up.

“Are you sure, Harry? I don’t want you to make the decision now. We can go in your next school break” Harry shocked his head. No, he made his decision already. He needed to come loose, even if he broke down in front of his parent’s grave.

“I am”.

Molly Weasley threw a tantrum echoed throughout the whole Burrow. The twins chuckled when Ron joked about the Lovegood’s coming in to report a new creature for The Quibbler.

“What if he is kidnapped again?” Mrs. Weasley did not believe that Harry left the Burrow the first time willingly, no matter how many times he would tell her, she just wouldn’t listen. She was sometimes too overprotective. “You-Know-Who could be waiting there to…to…” She got quite and quickly went to the kitchen to finish some “unfinished business”, but after saying that she regretted and went upstairs to Merlin’s know where.

“You shouldn’t have told her” Harry said to Remus.


	46. Chapter 46

“She would have known eventually” He took his wand and pointed it at Harry’s face. “I am going to apply a glamour on you, Harry” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He definitely did not like being pointed with a wand.

They apparated to a place that looked like an ancient inn; almost like the Leaky Cauldron. Harry’s now dirty blonde hair was getting frizzy and shot a glance at Remus who was leading them around the village. It was barely snowing but it looked beautiful.

Harry wondered if his parents ever strolled with him around Godric’s Hollow neighborhood.

“We are going straight to the graveyard, Harry” Remus did not want Harry to see his parents’ house, not yet. That was something that he did need to do by himself. His heart was breaking seeing Harry’s valor to act so grown-up. His parents would be proud of him, he was sure of it.

Harry nodded and remembered the first time he visited; well not, was forced to visit a graveyard. It was not a good memory at all.

A church could be seen around gated cemetery and Harry’s heart started to beat hard as his throat became dry. He really wanted to ask Remus to stop a moment before enter.

“The Dumbledore’s lived here…” He mumbled and Harry titled his head while looking at the ruined house he was looking at.

“The Dumbledore’s?” Harry asked and Lupin nodded.

“Yes, they lived here a long time ago… Dumbledore told us once” Lupin smiled at Harry, who was still suspicious about the fact that Dumbledore had lived where his parents did after.

Why would Dumbledore do that? Well, he ignored him his entire fifth year…

They entered finally and Harry creeped out when the gates creaked and tore his eyes away from it.

“We are alone” Remus went first and Harry took a deep breath before he came next.

Harry choked back a sob.

There was a statue of his parents holding him.

It was a damn memorial. Why nobody told him? He let his tears drop at last and fell to his knees. Now he really did feel completely alone. His parents were gone, Sirius too, and Remus… Remus would probably leave too. He had seen how Tonks and he look at each other. They would eventually marry and have kids, and will forget about him.

“Fuck…” He mumbled while drying his tears with the sleeve of his cloak.

He did not mind cursing here. Nobody would correct him, if not ever.

He then saw Remus conjuring a bouquet of lilies. His tears came back again. Lupin saw him and hugged him hard. He needed to be brave, but he knew that the tears were meant to come as a waterfall. He let himself be hugged by Remus a little more until he was ready to see them.


	47. Chapter 47

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_.

Harry was tired of solving riddles when he had certain amount to get rid of.

It was a white marble tomb; a fucking white marble tomb.

They were so young to die… Harry did not understand why his parents got into a war with him being only a toddler. He understood his father’s decision; he had, after all, inherited his father’s recklessness. But, what about his mother? She needed to protect him, which he did at the end. Even Voldemort gave her a chance, three times.

Voldemort.

He made an oath, a bloody oath. He wouldn’t kill anyone anymore. But, what about him? He could kill him. He could definitely come here and finish his “unfinished business” as Mrs. Weasley said before. He was so damn stupid. How could he believe Voldemort after all?

He was a monster.

“I need to be alone” Remus brushed his shoulder before waiting for him at the entrance of the Church.

“Take your time, Harry” He nodded and gently sat facing his parent’s grave.

He needed to take it all out now and think.

 Everything was changing these days.

The prophecy, Dumbledore’s imprisonment, Voldemort possessing him…

He rubbed his forehead and surprisingly yawned.

“That’s so disrespectful…” He gave a wry smile. “Dad surely is laughing at me right now and mom…Mom is punishing me with a week without my broom”.

Harry closed his eyes tightly. There were no more tears to shed today. He got up and promptly felt dizzy. Rubbing his eyes he blamed it on Remus, who was still waiting for him.

Well, he would have to wait a little more, Harry mumbled as he fainted.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Tom was so angry. He let the kid have control again. He needed to start researching about living horcruxes, if there were more than he himself, and try to discern a way to keep himself master of his body._

Quickly he checked his vessel’s memories and saw the Dark Lord sucking his cock. What the fuck was that?, Tom saw red. This boy, Potter, had the Dark Lord on his fucking knees sucking him and compromising him. He was so fucked!

The werewolf was already coming his way and Tom got rid of the snow melting in his trousers. He was so fucking cold! Oh, shit…


	48. Chapter 48

“Molly’s going to kill me…” Lupin took his arm and disapparated them from Godric’s Hollow in a sec.

He showered with the hottest water that the garbage dump called the Burrow could offer. Jeez!, Tom sometimes missed Wool’s and dear old Mrs. Cole drinking herself to sleep.

He left the shared bathroom on the third floor and almost ran over a ginger in that overpopulated place.

“Hey, look where you’re going!” Tom narrowed his eyes and saw the same ginger entering the bathroom holding his buttocks desperately.

“I’ve never fucked a ginger before” He hummed as he went downstairs to check Potter’s trunk.

The Locket was with the Dark Lord now, his sixth year homework done and revised by that mudblood called Granger, who insisted until she got rather shy and complimented him dearly.

Tom smirked at her and her face turned scarlet, just like his beloved Dark Lord.

The same mudblood was waiting for him at the ground floor surrounded by a lot of ginger pussies; one of them was growing a beard. How cute!

“Are you ready, Harry?” Lupin asked him when his feet touched the floor. Tom nodded and immediately got close to him; it will be good to him after what happened yesterday.  

The werewolf hugged him as the apparated to King’s Cross.

Tom was disconcerted and his sharped jaw dropped. That was his first hug and he was still feeling his skin tingling. What was that that he was sensing? It felt so unusually pleasant. He smiled to the werewolf and muttered a “thank you” while he got on the train followed by Potter’s friends.

He waved Fenrir Greyback’s creation, and reminded himself to congratulate him for making such a submissive creature.

 The sexual tension caused between Granger, the mudblood, and Weasley, the blood traitor, was something that Tom could not stand, and was almost overjoyed when they left him to sit in the prefect’s compartment. Tom hummed and nodded and found a compartment full of his favorite Slytherin’s.

Oh, how much he did miss his prefect days! All the free handjobs, blowjobs and quickies he got instead of giving detentions. Those were definitely the best days of his life.

 He opened the compartment door and was looked through by Zabini, who was still pissed, Malfoy, who moved to let him seat by his side, Crabbe and Goyle, obviously looking for something to eat, just like their fathers, and, surprisingly, Pansy Parkinson, who looked quite reticent at first.

“So…” Tom started but Draco got to him first.


	49. Chapter 49

“Where did you go? My parents were looking for you after the Dark Lord took you… I mean…” Tom gave him a wary smile.

“Yes, the Dark Lord took me, but to his room, my dear and sweet Draco” Zabini was clearly interested with that tale and, in a pureblooded way, moved closer to Malfoy. “I gifted him an heirloom of sorts that the great house of Salazar Slytherin had lost a long time ago and he sucked me…” The looks of disgust mixed with great fear were clearly wrapped around their face expressions, just like dear Quirrell.

“You are lying” Zabini dared to say sulking like a spoilt brat that he was.

“Why would I? Everybody here in this train would like to have the greatest dark wizard of the world on his knees sucking your worries away with his plump red lips of his…” Tom was getting hard reviewing Potter’s memories. That new perspective was so damn alluring. He knew that he sucked remarkably well, but, having that experimented lips on his cock, Potter’s, it was so hot that it almost made him shiver a little in front of that pureblooded offspring. “No offense, Miss Parkinson” He winked at her and made her sigh, probably wetting her racy lingerie.

“You did not, Mister Potter” He smiled with all the grace he could.

“I can tell you, Potter, or whatever your bloody name is, that as for myself, cannot stand you anymore. You can test me here wand or not, right now” Tom raised an eyebrow. He now knew that Mrs. Zabini’s drama had been inherited to his son. What a shame!

“Let’s duel then” Tom got up but did not need his wand for this; he was going to teach him a lifetime lesson.

They bowed and Tom smirked internally.

“Your wand, Potter” Zabini signaled his wand holster, but Tom did not aim to get it.

“Get out” Tom said and extending his arm towards the door it opened wandlessly. Zabini held his wand harder and had a very nasty dark curse murmuring between his lips when Tom shot an “ _Expulso”_ at him and he went flying outside of their compartment until his back hit a window that, surprisingly, did not exploded.

Zabini was up in less than a second while the rest of the compartments were being opened by noisy students who were already gossiping.

“You will pay for that, Potter!” Tom snorted and closed wandlessly the door again. “That’s so like a Malfoy, right Draco?” Draco nodded nervously and sat afar from him.

“That was very impressive…Harry” Parkinson crossed his legs chastely covered with black skirt and tights while Tom seriously thought that she was going to let him eat her tonight.

“It was my…pleasure, dear Pansy” Pansy bit her lips and Tom checked her figure.

“Did the Dark Lord mark you, Harry?” Tom rolled his eyes. Why it was always about work? Women…


	50. Chapter 50

“Not yet, but I have one of mine” He should not have said that, but Potter’s reaction to the tattoo was priceless and getting almost a sexual massage from the ginger blood traitor could almost get him another punch in the face by his deranged brother of hers, only if he ever spills the beans, of course. “Would you like to see it?” Draco’s eyes widened, Pansy became more curious than ever, and Crabbe and Goyle, well…, they went to aid Zabini and to buy more sweets meanwhile.

“Yes, yes, please. I’d really like to see it…” Naughty girl!, Tom thought. He obeyed the girl’s wish and undressed himself leaving only his pants. Pansy really needed a tan after she saw his “ _Avada Kedavra”_ tattoo.

She promptly fainted, surprisingly failing in her seat, and no one dared to touch her, because she was probably faking it, at least that was what Draco said she liked to do once or twice a day while in his presence.

The rest of the journey went somehow softly; even Tom had some time to take a nap leaving him quite hungry. It was then when he remembered that he was imitating Potter and he knew he’d rather be fucked by Hagrid, the big oaf, than sit with Potter’s friends. Nevermind, he thought while getting up and joining the rest of the students to the carriages.

“We were looking for you, mate! Where did you go?” The blood traitor asked and Tom sighed.

“I was with my boyfriend” That kept the ginger quiet the rest of their way up to the castle. The mudblood looked troubled as she couldn’t help but shot a glance at the other ginger, the one who discovered his tattoo. But, that wasn’t what it was making Tom nervous. There was two more persons in the carriage; the Longbottom boy, who was clearly not looking at him, and a blonde girl with a silly look in her face. “What are you looking at?” Lovegood. Luna Lovegood, that was her name, a halfblood maybe, probably a pureblood. Tom wasn’t really sure but he just knew that he didn’t like how she was observing him.

“Did it hurt?” She asked and Tom put his blank mask in order. Could she possible…?

“What?” The bloodtraitors, the pureblood and the mudblood were added equally to the staring contest.

“Your tattoo” Tom nodded. Of course it did. It is made by dark magic after all.

Tom was seriously longing to visit the library to research the Dark Arts but knew that Potter’s friends would not leave him alone not even to go to the bathroom. He followed the Gryffindor’s to their table, already full with noise and chatter. He sat beside the mudblood and the bloodtraitor and with a one quick look saw The Dark Lord disguised with his Tom Riddle’s persona talking comfortably with Snape while Slughorn looked worse than the last time he saw him.

The Dark Lord suddenly stopped talking with Snape and looked directly at him. He got up instantly drawing the attention of the students who hushed, walked casually until he reached Dumbledore’s owl podium and smiled to their audience.


	51. Chapter 51

“Welcome back to Hogwarts my dear students” Tom saw how the ginger girl almost fainted because of that. “My name is Tom Riddle, and just like you are I was a student back in my days” The Dark Lord smiled at them again. “I have been appointed by the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts while Albus Dumbledore is away”.

“Away, my ass!” The bloodtraitor finally opened his rude mouth. Tom rolled his eyes and continued listening.

“It has been brought to my attention the lack of opportunities to muggleborns and sometimes halfbloods, even more these days when there is a Dark Lord lurking in his pureblooded manor” The faces of Potter’s friends were so funny to watch. “I, myself, will stop that nonsense and bring equal rights to all of you, but the first step is in Hogwarts where prejudice is developing” Now the mudblood was interested, as she leaned closer. “I will not change your curricula, but next year there will be some new that are already brewing in the Ministry’s clutches. And, finally I will permit every student group that comes into your little minds that has passed your head of house’s blessing” With a very charming smile of his he waved his hand and wandlessly the four tables where full of food letting them know that the feast had begun.

Tom Riddle sat again in Dumbledore’s seat with the rest of the employees. He was already overwhelmed with all of his worries, being most of them waiting in the Restricted Section of the damn library.

“Did he just tell us to reestablish Dumbledore’s Army, Hermione?” The Longbottom’s heir was really curious, almost like the Ravenclaw’s, who were already looking for some excuses to start researching the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

“Hell yeah! We are doing this, aren’t we, Hermione?” Ron was so excited to start missing Snape’s Defense against the Dark Arts classes that completely missed Hermione’s centered attention, which was Harry.

“Harry…” Tom was not having it and ignored Granger, but she insisted, as always” Harry!” She grabbed and pulled his cloak so he would face her” Are you listening to us?” Tom rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Yes, in fact, I did” Hermione nodded at him while Ron frowned his already freckled forehead “I suppose that you want me to make my opinion known, right?” Hermione gave him a smile that felt nauseating to him, and he hasn’t even touch his food yet!

“Of course I do, Harry. After all, we founded Dumbledore’s Army and we definitely need to do something about all of this. With Dumbledore in Azkaban and the Order, clearly, doing nothing, it is our duty to fight for our rights and not believe in anything that…monster’s saying” Weasley nodded at that while Longbottom looked a bit skeptical, to say the least.

“Are you deaf, Hermione?” Saying the mudblood’s name did really hurt his Slytherin pride. “He just told us to do whatever we want and I, for once, want to just sit and do nothing this year” But that wasn’t enough.


	52. Chapter 52

“But Harry, we are preparing to take our NEWTS” Tom signed. That girl was really unstoppable when something got through her big head.

“We have two years for that” Tom said “Can we just relax a little this year and not go in an adventure of sorts?” Longbottom and Weasley laughed at that.

“You’re right, mate. The less we do, the better” Granger scoffed.

“You did not even have made our Christmas’s assignments, Ron! How could you even think about doing nothing?” Tom and Weasley shared a smile. “I will use our DA’s coins to have our first meeting of the year… You two are invited, of course” She then turned to her plate and started eating, trying her best to ignore them, but failed eventually.

The rest of the feast was actually very calm. The presence of the new Headmaster at Hogwarts was clearly a strict one, because it kept the Gryffindors oddly quite, which was, at least, worth an Order of Merlin second class.

 And when it was the time to go to their common rooms, they kept still, gaining a few snickers from the Slytherin’s.

Tom was already thinking about the excuses that he’ll probably need to tell Potter’s friends when he suddenly remembered that they weren’t his friends, they were nothing to him. That stupid hug of the werewolf was starting to make him feel again, and he didn’t like it at all.

He followed Longbottom, who gave him a smile, which he did not return, and entered the common room. He then started to feel suffocated with all the red and gold and needed to lean against the heir, who was surprised. He gulped a couple of times and then took the stairs.

“Are you alright, Harry?” The Longbottom heir was talking to him again and Tom just nodded while tearing apart his school clothes. He liked better the Slytherin common room. At least there they keep their distance, not became engaged in wizarding chess, exploding snaps and girl gossiping.

“I am just tired” He sat in Potter’s bed and knew immediately that it was way too more comfortable that his old bed at Wool’s. He shut the red curtains and felt asleep as his head touched the pillow.

 Getting up at least at 2 or 3 in the morning because a fucking ginger was snoring was torture. Tom was too tired and comfortable to get up until the thought of strangling Weasley and wanking before him was enough for him.

“Okay, I’m up” He murmured, got up, and went to open Potter’s trunk. He found the Marauder’s Map, said the magical words, and saw all clear to complete his night mission. Pocketing the map and Potter’s wand he stopped at Weasley bed and smiled evilly. He transformed a spare bit of parchment into a rather decent spider, which he levitated until it reached Weasley’s stomach. “Sweet dreams, Ron…or not” He laughed quietly while leaving the room for good with the library as his next destiny.


	53. Chapter 53

Getting rid, or not, of Potter’s consciousness, or at least to tie it to the back of his mind was already becoming something really bothersome. He immediately knew that Occlumency was not going to keep the boy out but on the contrary. The boy was learning again Occlumency and that wasn’t good news to him, even if it was Snape who was teaching him.

Speaking of dungeons bats, Tom though and checked the map and surprisingly did not saw the potions master in the castle. He hummed and found the trail of a certain Dark Lord, who was pacing in the Headmaster’s office, probably talking with the portraits, or not.

Tom put away the map and got inside the library as if he owned it. He snickered and opened the Restricted Section’s door wandlessly. Finding the tome would not be too difficult, he thought, as it was bounded in black leather and he did prefer the hunt better than to summon it directly.

But it was in vain.

The book wasn’t there. It didn’t even appear when he summoned it, and he did wait a while. And he knew exactly who took it away.

Dumbledore.

It was always him.

He knew of their secret, probably even suspected it when he saw that Potter was alive, and even more so when Slughorn gave him that memory. He was fucked, clearly. He now understood why the Dark Lord wanted to visit Dumbledore alone in Azkaban.

Shit! He needed to control Potter and do something like making another Horcrux, but he did not know if Potter could survive with only a half of his soul. He was such a pussy sometimes!

Only the Dark Lord could end this suffering and it was finishing his incomplete Horcrux but that meant letting him know how Potter came around and almost fucked up in his presence.

Tom wandered around the Restricted Section searching for something that wasn’t even written yet. Of course, a living Horcrux was something that only a mentally unstable person would do, in other words, him. Maybe, maybe Nagini could help him; she was, after all, a living Horcrux, and a complete one.

He changed his initial route and left the library for good, knowing that he would have to share it with the mudblood probably in the evening.

Tom slid into the pipe and then followed the corridor until he reached the main door of the Chamber, opening it with a simple command in parseltongue.

Before him was the statue of Salazar Slytherin and Tom smirked after seeing Nagini resting with her new hatchlings. He was careful enough to sit by her side and check over the baby basilisks, which had their eyelids closed, luckily.

Then, he penetrated Nagini’s memories until he reached a familiar one in a peculiar Albanian forest.


	54. Chapter 54

“Where were you Harry?” Granger was waiting for him in the common room, dressed in a nightgown and sipping some tea casually.

Tom felt the urge to curse the mudblood. She’s got some nerve!

“I was in the library, Hermione” She did not seem to believe him at first, so he followed Potter’s example and, simply, lied. “I was looking for Voldemort’s curse” Granger immediately made a gesture to beckon him, so he sit next to her in that cushioned sofa.

“So?” Tom raised his eyebrows, just like Potter would do. “I mean, did you find what you were looking for?” Tom clicked his tongue and shocked his head. He was eternally pissed with Dumbledore. “Oh, well…” She became, obviously, seriously concerned, and he knew, just like Potter before, that she would not stop until she reached all the conclusions possible. Maybe a little push with the Confundus Charm could drive her to focus on something completely different… “Don’t worry, Harry. We will get through this” She patted his shoulder, feeling nothing at all. It was nothing compared to Lupin’s hug.

What? Why was he still thinking about that?

“I already arranged our first meeting with the D.A” She smiled while showing him a bewitched coin that showed the time and date of the meeting. “The students need to know about what really happened with Dumbledore, Harry. V…Voldemort appearing here with that…that disguise it was very shocking, especially to Ginny. You will tell them that he is Voldemort and we will figure it out what to do without the Order’s help, okay?” Well, this girl did really think this through, even if it was a little rushed.

“The Room of Requirement is compromised, Hermione” Checkmate, Tom though smirking internally.

“Maybe…maybe we could hold this meeting in Grimmauld Place” What? No way. That was his knocking shop.

“What were you planning? Meeting outside the wards and create a couple of unauthorized portkeys? Or use the floo network?” The mudblood was offended that her master plan could not work as she had planned before. “I will find a place for us, without us needing to leave Hogwarts, alright?” Tom got up and left the mudblood with her permanent worries.

At least that will keep her preoccupied enough so she will not meddle with Potter’s business. She was smart enough to differentiate the Cruciatus Curse, but not a good fellatio.

He covered his lean body with the blankets again and before he fell asleep he knew that he needed to master the Patronus Charm eventually.

But, how could he do it without a happy memory?, Tom wondered and then answered himself. Maybe, and only maybe, he could use the feeling he got with Lupin. Even so, that could only get him a non-corporeal Patronus, and Potter’s friends are expecting his so-famous stag.

It seems that he is not the only one with daddy issues, Tom yawned.

He really needed to visit his mother’s grave soon.


	55. Chapter 55

He woke up again, but this time the sun was out, when Weasley screamed and fell out of bed. Potter’s friends were laughing at him until Longbottom vanished the spider.

“Very impressive, Neville” He was not a squib, apparently, after all, with a vanishing spell completely mastered.

“Thanks, Harry” They shared a smile” My gran let me use my magic these summer after what happened at the Ministry” Tom nodded at him while he was undressing.

This young man has some potential, he thought while he showered and kept thinking about the many ways he could use to influence the young heir to his side.

The group of Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall and heard, thanks to the mudblood, that Apparition lessons were going to start the next month and that they needed to sign and talk with their respective Head of House.

“And here I thought of having a nice and quiet new year…” Weasley moaned as he engulfed his breakfast.

“You are simply unbelievable, Ron!” Granger started to lecture him.

“I already know how to apparate…” Tom whispered, his eyes never leaving the empty seat of the current headmaster.

“What? How? What did you just say, Harry?” The mudblood apparently had heard him and was already demanding questions.

“I…It was accidental magic, I guess” Weasley’s mouth was dripping whatever he just ate while he watched him.

“That’s…” He gulped and used his mouth afterwards”…” awesome”.

“Well, then you’ll only need to study and follow the theory, Harry” The mudblood reminded him. “I’d bet that it will be completely different” Weasley sighed and turned to Tom.

“What if we skip Flitwick’s class and you teach me a little, Harry?” Weasley asked him with traitor puppy eyes.

“Ron! Are you out of your mind?” Granger complained. “You’d better go to your classes or I will get you two detention” She got up carrying her bag full of books and left them with their breakfast unfinished.

“Is she on her period?” Tom joked and Weasley choked with his toast.

The two of them decided to drag themselves to Charms class where they were taught the Aguamenti Charm as Tom’s thoughts about finding a place to meet with the mudbloods and blood traitors at Hogwarts were not watered down, on the contrary…

 “Of course…” Tom whispered to no one. “That will give them a great heart attack” He chuckled while he performed the water making spell for the fourth time to Flitwick’s delight.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day at Potions class a very much stuttering Slughorn tried to teach them Golpalott’s Third Law, which the mudblood recited its meaning without even breathing.

They were being told to create an antidote to the poisons they decide on, that were in the professor’s desk, and so they kindled their cauldrons.

“What should we do now, Harry?” Tom raised a brown when he heard the bloodtraitor asking for some help. He did not resemble at all his deceased uncles.

“Just take a fucking bezoar from the store cupboard” He whispered to Weasley who went straight to the wrong place, going to a corner cupboard. “Stupid boy…” Tom murmured as he followed him. “Go to the other cupboard, Ron. I’ll take care of this” Weasley nodded and walked a little embarrassed to the cupboard. “Six years studying potions and he still doesn’t know his way around here…” He almost crouched down to close the tiny little door when he saw an old battered potions book. “What is this?” Taking the book he realized that it was a sixth year book. “Who do you belong to, little book?” He wondered as he opened it and saw a very recognizable handwriting. “Stupid greasy bat…”.

 _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

He chose to keep the book to properly blackmail Snape and have a good time with it. The class went through its course with a frightened Slughorn sticking his nose in mostly of the potions, but when it came to his he stopped and Tom though that he smelt what it looked like human urine.

“You and I will have a talk after the end of this class, professor” Tom opened his hand and showed him the bezoar while Slughorn’s forehead started to sweat copiously.

“Time to pack up” He almost yelled to his students as he pulled himself back to his desk.

Tom chuckled while he felt the mudblood approaching him.

“Come on, Harry, or we will be late for our next lesson” Granger eyed curiously how Tom did not pack his books.

“I need to talk to Slughorn about Dumbledore. I’ll meet you outside, alright?” The mudblood and the blood traitor nodded and left him alone.

Slughorn’s face was frozen when Tom walked causally to his desk.

“Now…what if we play nicely this time, professor?” Said professor gulped noisily. “And you better clean yourself after I am done with you for I do not want anybody to know that I do not treat my prisoners well” He shot him a sweet smile showing enough teeth to make him seat instantly.

“Dumbledore…” He mumbled.

“Yes?” Tom sat on the desk and grabbed an unchecked essay to calm himself a little until he needed to curse his former professor…again.


	57. Chapter 57

“He…was quite obstinate to get my…my memory and would not leave me alone…” He bit his lip nervously trying not to catch Tom’s current gaze at him.

“Why would you, I wonder…?” Their eyes met” What would you gain giving that to Dumbledore? He has used you just like he did with me…” They kept looking at each other” Yes…, professor. He kept me locked with muggles…., twice” He reached and tapped his cheek a couple of times” And now he does not need you anymore, professor… Now you’re being used by Voldemort” Slughorn gasped thinking that he would never hear anybody saying that name again. “Yes, Voldemort, professor, that is his name, is it not?” They looked at each other once more” Say it” Tom ordered him.

“Yes, that is his name” He already had wrapped him around his fingers, but he needed to be for once sure.

“What did Voldemort done to you?” Grasping painfully Slughorn’s jaw he raised his eyebrows waiting for his response.

“He broke into my mind” He simply said.

“Well…That’s something…” Tom babbled.

“Who are you…?” Seeing through his professor’s weeping eyes sort of annoying so instead he thought of using…

“Harry!” Tom rolled his eyes and looked behind him where the bloodtraitor was standing.

“What?” He shouted making the ginger flinch a little.

“We’re late, you know?” Tom sighed and got up.

“I did not tell you to wait for me, Ron!” He stood in front of him trying to startle him with his height, but it failed as they both now share almost the same height.

“Yes, you did” Weasley responded getting angry by Tom’s tone on him” Hermione left and I went to talk to you and…” Tom ran a hand through his hair. He was wasting so much of his precious time with his favorite professor.

“Just wait outside for a second and I’ll be right back, Ron” The ginger seemed to buy that one and left without another word. He turned around and saw Slughorn drying his tears with a designed handkerchief. “I am Harry Potter, professor, and you will help me defeat Voldemort…” Slughorn looked as he was about to have a heart attack, but that would be very funny to watch so Tom acted quite quickly” And if you do not…Imperio!” He aimed his wand directly at Slughorn’s face and cursed him.

Having his old professor under the curse will clearly benefit him. He could not change the fact that Dumbledore knew but he could control Slughorn to make the environment very pleasant for both of them.

It was his ultimate decision because he did not want the wrath of The Dark Lord if he discovered that his so precious Horcrux was struggling to keep Potter at bay.


	58. Chapter 58

February came and with it the first Apparition class that Saturday morning and Tom was definitely not in the mood for that. Who would have known that he ended his Friday night drinking in the kitchen with house elves?

Granger was scolding him when they arrived at the Great Hall. They waited for him and so they were obviously late.

“…by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test” The ministry instructor was saying as they gathered around some other Gryffindor’s.

Tom already knew the deal so he stayed back while the rest were collecting some wooden hops to practice, and so he chose to look around him until he found Malfoy talking quite angrily with the Greengrass heiress; Daphne.

“Just don’t touch her in public or I’ll hex you until you have no balls left” He chuckled as he approached them and held Draco’s shoulders with his hands.

“My, my…What a fury you have, miss Greengrass!” He winked at her.

“What the fuck do you want?” Tom held back a laugh and turned Draco around, like a mannequin.

“Do you want me to handle her, my dear Draco?” Draco shocked his head.

“No,…Harry, I can handle her” He said and Tom stood behind him.

“Just leave my sister alone, Malfoy. I do not care if you are betrothed to her” Now it was the time to Tom to freak out.

“Wait…What?” He mumbled and turned Draco again so he was now facing him.

“I am betrothed to Astoria, Harry. I thought you knew after you saw us in the Ballroom” Tom checked quickly Potter’s memories and was getting angry by Malfoy’s decision. He was not going to lose another Malfoy for their necessities to stick their cocks into muggle fucking microwaves.

“She doesn’t even have her period yet, you perverted pedophile!” Tom blew up completely exaggerating the situation, but he did not care about that.

“What the fuck? My sister is a woman, you prick!” Greengrass shoved him as she defended her young sister.

It was in that exact moment when Tom saw it. Her blonde hair was slightly darker than his old lover, her manners childish, and a silver tongue that pulled him to the edge.

It was an omen. She was his Abraxas reincarnated…, somehow.

“Abraxas…” He tried to call.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Tom wrinkled his forehead and shocked his head. No, it was not his former lover.


	59. Chapter 59

It was in his third Apparition class when Tom told Granger that he had ready their meeting place, and so Tom led almost twenty people through the long corridors of Hogwarts with only one place in his mind.

“Harry? What are we doing here?” The mudblood whispered to him when the students crowed into his not-so-secret-place-anymore.

“Really, Potter? A bathroom? You really have a very weird taste!” Cormac McLaggen said to him.

“Shut up, McLaggen! You haven’t been invited here” Weasley shouted at him.

“Ron! The more the merrier” Granger said and immediately turned to Tom” Harry…” Tom winked at her.

“We are going down, Hermione” He announced while looking at Weasley as the color drained from his face.

“No…” Weasley murmured as he tried to hold himself to not faint right there.

“There are no spiders, Ron…” He let him know, and while he was at it he made something else clear for another ginger present” Or basilisks…” Ginny Weasley nodded, not looking completely terrified or horrified to return to the Chamber.

Using the slide just to prove that it was safe before casting a Cushioning charm was the best idea that he gave them for the day…the rest was bullshit.

Tom took his time to properly take care of the Chamber’s anteroom, getting rid of all of the junk as he pleased and replacing it with transfigured couches, light and his personal stock of Dark Arts books.

“Harry…, are these yours?” Granger went straight to his books and gently browsed one of them.

“I borrowed them from the library” He gulped and walked until he reached the middle of the antechamber. “Well, take out your wands and we’ll review what we learnt last year” He announced with a smile in his face.

He definitely knew that he was being too soft with them. It was unbecoming for him. He was Lord Voldemort, the Lord Voldemort of the early eighties. And being reborn in the late nineties was not making it easy for him. There were a lot of changes and he had competition. He did overlook Lily Potter’s protection with Potter and now he was paying it dearly.

Stuck in a teenage body, sharing their minds, and losing it sometimes, was not in his plans. He had better plans, like overthrow the Ministry of Magic and maybe reestablish what his Knights were once. He was seeing it everything analytically, or at least trying it.

He took Potter’s holly wand and gave it a swing.

Now, how to create a stag as his patronus?

It will be difficult if his was surprisingly a fucking looking sickly paling fucking peacock.


	60. Chapter 60

“How are you again?” Tom asked as he sat in the dirty ground and remembered that time when he went “tomb hunting” when he was a child at Wool’s. It did not take it too long until he found what it seemed to be an unmarked grave. “You look fine, mother” Tom smiled and created a bunch of daisies to replace a bouquet of old ones that he guessed dated back from last December. “Has the big bag Dark Lord visited you, mother?” He joked tracing with his fingers the _Died of childbirth_.

He sensed his presence that moment but wouldn’t dare to approach and less to turn around. He wasn’t scared, no, that wasn’t the case; on the contrary, he was amused by it. Why would his master felt the need to follow him? Did he not trust him enough?

“I’ve better head back” He got up sighing.

But Hogwarts was not his destiny.

He disapparated and apparated at Hogsmeade and walked until he reached the Hog’s Head. He definitely knew that he would have to face a detention if he was catch outside Hogwarts, but the Headmaster would probably give him a hand.

The smell of humidity got suddenly unbearable when it reached his nostrils and he immediately realized that he needed something to drink.

“A bottle of firewhisky” He ordered at the bartender, who looked at him warily, but nonetheless gave him a bottle.

“Aren’t you too young to drink, Potter?” Aberforth Dumbledore talked to him.

“Aren’t you too old to…? Whatever!” He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink.” Cheers!” Dumbledore imitated him and they both drank.

“I’m not going to tip you off for sneaking out. I’ve never did with your father” He poured them another drink and drank that one too.

“I don’t really care about that… I’ve got something else to worry about” He murmured the last part.

“Yes, you do, young lad” Dumbledore hid the bottle at the sudden sound of the main door being opened.” Night, Lupin” Tom gulped and almost choked.

“Harry?” Tom cursed silently and turned around with a tiny smile in his lips.

“Hi…” He waved his hand. What’s going on? When did I become so shy with him? It must be that damn hug.

“What are you doing here?” He sat beside him and Dumbledore served them the bottle again.

“I…couldn’t sleep, Remus” The werewolf’s hand was suddenly caressing his back as Tom drank another drink.

“Take it easy, Harry… You shouldn’t drink too much” Tom responded him taking the whole bottle and giving a large gulp.


	61. Chapter 61

“What are you doing here, Remus? Joining the drunken ones?” The Hog’s Head was not the best place to get drunk but yes to get robbed.

“I have a meeting with Sni…Severus” Now it was the time to Tom to freak out. That fucking traitor… He must have saw how his behavior had changed after he came to Hogwarts. He was fucked…again.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” He called Dumbledore and bought Lupin a drink.

“No, Harry, nothing’s wrong” Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really? Then, why are you meeting the old bat?” Lupin giggled, patted and messed with his hair a little, leaving a weird feeling in his gut, somehow pleasant.

“Severus just wanted to talk a little, you know, we were classmates once” He said and Tom scoffed and almost laughed at that one.

“You hated each other, and you probably still do that till this day, Remus” The werewolf drank from his glass and licked his lips.

“I am sorry, Harry…” He mumbled and Tom seriously thought if this man had a drinking problem after the first war.

“I told you not to bring the brat with you, Lupin. You never listen” Severus Snape, the half-blood prince, the greasy bat, the double agent, just came to the bar and stayed in the middle of it.

“He was here before I came…” Lupin was deeply aware that he fucked out when Snape’s black eyes twinkled with excitement. “Sorry, just don’t punish him. He’s having a hard time too” Snape gave a look at the glasses that they were accumulating in the counter.

“I see…And the best idea that you gave the poor boy was to teach him how to drink, Lupin?” The werewolf sighed and Tom almost smacked the traitor in the face.

He dared? After everything Lupin did for him…or didn’t he? He was getting his memories mixed with Potter’s and the feeling of the hug was still taunting him, like the fucking plague.

“At least he taught me the Patronus” Tom’s mouth opened before he could contain himself.

Snape’s eyes twitched.

“And why would I teach you the Patronus Charm, Potter?” Snape asked him.

“I thought that you wanted to protect me, professor, for Lily…” Lupin’s neck turned to Tom and then to Snape and back to Tom again.

“What…? What are you two talking about?” He asked and Tom gave a shrug before returning to his drink.

“Detention, Potter” Snape finally announced and Tom turned for the last time that night with a face that clearly said _you know that I won’t turn for that._


	62. Chapter 62

The next week was full of challenges for Tom; first it was his new Patronus, which was still a peacock, and now his position as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

He was only drinking his new addiction, and Potter’s too; a goblet of pumpkin juice. It was way better that the alcohol that Dumbledore was so eager to share with him at his bar with Lupin.

“Harry…” He turned when he heard someone, or rather a girl calling him, and he was so damn sure that it wasn’t the mudblood…

“Yes?” He was quite lost for he did not know who she was, for now. He was too busy drinking to check Potter’s memories.

“I wanted to talk to you about Quidditch” Tom wrinkled his forehead. Why would this girl talk with him about Quidditch?

“What about it?” The girl sighed and ran a hair through her hair tiredly.

“Well, I was holding your position until you got better or so they told me” She shot a look at Weasley and Granger, who were arguing already. “Now, you look healthier, Harry, so here…” She gave him a badge, unknown for him, for the moment…” We will hold try outs this week, alright? I already have a list with all the people that signed to it”. No, Tom thought. This was his worst nightmare made true.

“No…I can’t, Katie” Yes, Katie Bell. Potter’s memories were so easy to watch.

“Why not? Are you still sick?” She asked with annoyance in her face.

“I…I don’t remember how to fly” She laughed hard and loud getting the whole Great Hall’s attention.

“Are you serious, Harry?” Bell dried the tears that keep failing from her cheeks as she continued laughing.

“Umbridge banned me last year and I haven’t practiced since then” It seemed that this girl did not care about his excuses. If she knew the real reason…

“Harry…” She touched his shoulder and kept talking”…you are the best seeker that had ever roamed this castle. You can’t just back up because you were banned. She is no longer here teaching, so that ban does not exist anymore. Please? Would you do this for me?” She smiled at him and with some Legilimency at her he knew that she was facing her last year, and so she could not hold the position for longer.

“Alright, I’ll…I’ll do it” He was definitely being too soft, but he just couldn’t help it.

But…being the Captain would, of course, give him some benefits, just as when he was prefect and head boy in his days. Oh, yes, the prefect’s bathroom, Tom dreamt. 

Not many people knew, or none that his chosen name did not mean that he was scared of death, but of flying. He was so scared of flying that in his first flying lesson he fainted, not that he was going to confess that anytime soon.


	63. Chapter 63

Potter’s liking of risky and deathly sports was something that his body could not tolerate now. It wasn’t as thin as before, maybe less with a little of muscle added to the mix, making it perfect to the chaser position not the seeker one.

When did he learn so much about Quidditch?, Tom wondered hiding for his sight Potter’s favorite book Quidditch Through the Ages. He read it twice, but he wasn’t going to tell that one to no one either.

“Harry!” The bloodtraitor was waving at him but he knew the real reason of it” Katie is calling us; come, you’re the captain!” Tom sighed and got up from his seat and walked as slow as possible from the benches of the Quidditch Pitch.

The Weasley girl was handing him Potter’s broom, but he was only concentrated in trying not to faint controlling his breathing, like he did when he practiced Occlumency every night. He, of course, knew that his fear of heights would not disappear so soon, not even in a day, even if he practiced until he was breathless.

“Harry, here!” Bell gave him the list of the people that wanted to participate in the try-outs and nodded taking the paper and he almost though about eating it, so he would skip that nonsense. He was so nervous that failed to mention why they were having try outs now when it was supposed to happen at the beginning of the term.

Weasley kept petting his back when Tom saw half of Gryffindor house, to first years to seventh years. He snatched Weasley’s hand and walked to the edge of the pitch, deciding what to do with the applicants. Finally he thought about splitting them into groups of ten and making them fly around the goalposts.

Two hours later after someone tried to use a Weasley product as a snitch and tried to eat it, just like Potter did in his first year, but with a fucking snitch, Tom knew that it was enough. He had been crossing names from the list with Granger whispering in his ear what he should do or should not do. He rolled his eyes and called what it was going to be his first Quidditch team, which consisted in three chasers, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and the blood traitor, Ginny Weasley, two beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, and as for the keeper Ronald Weasley, who suspiciously did better than McLaggen.

After telling them to meet for practice in a couple of days, the chosen day being a Friday, they separated and went to the Great Hall to grab something to eat but before he grabbed Granger’s arm and held her back, gaining some looks from some students who were entering too.

“What?” Granger asked wide eyed at him.

Tom only smiled at her but let her go.

“I know that you used a nasty Confundus at McLaggen, my dear Hermione” Granger’s reaction was instantaneous. She looked completely scandalized and even blushed a little. “You do not need to tell why you did it. But, next time, you’d be careful with your wand movement, you don’t want Ron to lose his post, right?” She sighed and sent him a nasty look before leaving.


	64. Chapter 64

Tom chuckled. He loved making people upset, especially mudbloods. Ah…, he really did like to mess with Myrtle Warren’s mind.

The next three weeks tortured him just like old Dumbledore’s transfiguration classes back then. He had already done his fourth Apparition classes, and exceled in them, effortlessly, of course, gaining the animosity of the mudblood. She was deeply annoyed that he figured out that she cheated/ helped Weasley in the try-outs; and probably, no, definitely, she was eternally pissed that he was doing his daily homework without her help.

Besides, there was also the Quidditch practice, which was keeping him fit, and slowly he was getting more confidence riding Potter’s broom, learning new tricks from Potter’s memories, and flirting with the female population who came to watch the Gryffindor team practice. He would normally put on a show and then get rid of his robe while licking his red dry lips and winking at his audience. That made him think about being a Head Boy again, and maybe Tom would have to talk with his Head of House, McGonagall, to persuade a certain Headmaster…

The Dark Lord did not contact him and always kept his distance from him, making Tom think that he knew what really happened in Malfoy Manor, hoping that the Locket remained silent about his time with Potter. But, how could he know?

He had received that morning a surprising letter, which almost made him feel butterflies in his stomach, and so he was preparing some strategies for the upcoming Quidditch match. Granger left the library in a foul mood when he finished, again, all the homework before her, and went, probably, to be a pest to Weasley in the common room. He was counting all the fouls that he could get with the last strategy that he remembered reading in Potter’s book when a young Hufflepuff approached him as he cleared his throat.

“What?” Tom whispered eying Madam Pince, who was scolding another poor soul who tried to sneak some books out of the library.

“The Headmaster told me to tell you that he is expecting you in his office” Tom sighed and with a thump his head fell to the table.

“Leave, child” He quietly said trying to muse about the Dark Lord’s request to see him.

He sighed again and chose to tidy the mess that was his table with a flick of Potter’s wand sending them to his leather bag and disappearing to his dorm. Getting up seemed almost impossible, because he was trembling unconsciously. He was deeply afraid that the Dark Lord would cast the Cruciatus Curse on him, twice, this time. Oh, sweet graveyard memories!

He reached with a quick pace the Headmaster’s office and was let inside, again, by the Griffin. Tom couldn’t help but rub his neck remembering the last time he was here alone with the Dark Lord, well, not exactly, Slughorn was there too. But right now…  What he found was so disturbing that he almost considered suicide.

The Dark Lord was holding what it seemed like a newborn baby and Tom said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Did you steal it?” He asked and the Dark Lord laughed. He just laughed.


	65. Chapter 65

“This is mine” It was Tom’s time to laugh now.

Tom slowly approached the Dark Lord.

“Really? How so?” But he did not respond this time. “Do you remember that we agreed to never have children of our own?” The Dark Lord’s face was a mask, expressionless, as always. “Ugh! Sometimes I just don’t want to make you remembered nothing, when it is me who keeps forgetting” He needed to look into his amnesia, for it was becoming quite troublesome.

“Yes, it seems so, my Horcrux… Ronald Weasley’s mind was very entertaining to see. What were you doing at the Weasley’s breeding place?” Tom sighed again. This is it. He was utterly ruined this time.

"Potter came back, I just couldn't help it, but the Locket persuaded him to maintain the farce, and the child did it almost perfectly. He even got a job at the Ministry; Undersecretary of the minister; can you believe it, my lord?" The Dark Lord was not having it. His sudden face expression was the evidence of it.

"Are you telling me that I got in my knees and sucked Potter?" Tom nodded and feeling the Dark Lord's wrath augmenting for instants he approached him and took the baby into his arms.

"How are you?" Tom played with the sleeping baby while the Dark Lord teared apart the headmaster's portraits magicless. "What is your name?" He asked awaking the baby with a little push of his magic. The baby opened his eyes, blue eyes, and looked at him. "It's your uncle, Tom, or Harry, whatever you want to call me, and probably I will be betrothed to you, if your father isn't such a bastard..." Tom chuckled.

"I heard that one, my Horcrux" The Dark Lord took the baby away from him.

"I apologize, my lord" He was not sorry at all.

"And about your marriage contract... You are to choose between three heiress; Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode".

"I am sorry, my lord, but I do not fancy overweight ones..." The Dark Lord titled his head, probably amused, he did not know. "And about the other two... Greengrass is a tomboy and Parkinson is a bitch. I do prefer lighter ones, just like yours". The Dark Lord, unconsciously, held the baby hard against his chest.

"She will have a choice, not like that stupid girls" Tom snorted, was the Dark Lord feeling something for his daughter?

"What is her name anyway?"  Tom wondered trying not to chuckle in front of his master.

 "Is Delphini, my Horcrux" He hummed and, again, spoke without thinking first.

"I thought that you were going to name her Merope as our mother, just for the fact that you raped a witch" The Dark Lord clenched tightly the baby.


	66. Chapter 66

"There was no need to do that, besides you know pretty well that a lot of witches will give away their bodies just to bear a child of mine".

"Not with your snake face, dear" The Dark Lord laughed.

"They do now with this new body" Tom just hummed.

"Whatever" Said Tom dismissing the matter completely. "For what it's worth, do I know her?" The Dark Lord nodded. "Who is she then?" He asked.

"You know who" Tom rolled his eyes wondering if his master was joking.

"No, I do not know you know who, my lord" This was getting tiresome, quite.  

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Tom started laughing as if that was a joke, a real one. That witch did really have a death wish, did she? His laugh was getting pretty hysterical when the Dark Lord took his wand with a free arm, and Tom stopped.

"There's no need to stun me, my lord. But, really? Bellatrix? Did you think it thoroughly? What about the Black Madness? What if she...?" The Dark Lord stopped him.

"She will not claim this baby as hers, as it is completely mine, and I do not care about the Black Madness at all. It will not be hereditary, I am sure of that... She already speaks it, my Horcrux" That got Tom's attention.

"Does she?" A baby speaking parseltongue; that was something unique.

"Yes..." He slipped into that slippery and seductive language of theirs and the baby's eyes instantly were drawn to him. "My...Horcrux will take care of you now" Tom wrinkled his face.

 "What?" He said incredulously.

"You will take care of her when I am away, understood?" Tom nodded instantly.

"How I am going to take care of a...of a baby, my lord?" The Dark Lord waved a hand ignoring the question entirely.

"You have Potter's memories when he was a baby, am I right?" Tom nodded, because sometimes he liked to compare his childhood with Potter's; quite alike they were, in fact.

"But, I don't know how to..." The Dark Lord interrupted him again.

"You will learn for I am busy at the moment" Period.

"What about her mother, my lord?" That was the wrong thing to say, Tom knew, of course.

"What? Do you already want to have Bellatrix’s company, my dear Horcrux? She will see my child when I want her to see my child" Tom gulped and took Delphini again.

"Can I request at least the help…?" But the Dark Lord apparated before he could finish his question. "…of an elf..." Tom looked at Delphini who was looking at him. Was he like that when he was a baby? Fuck it! He just hoped that his master did not use Amortentia with Bellatrix.


	67. Chapter 67

Not that she would need it, of course. He saw how the witch looked at him when she thought that he wasn’t looking, even though he looked rather…odd back in these days, with his pale and melted face of his and snakelike features, scales in his back and even in his… No, of course, he did not miss that old body of his, and was completely sure that his master changed his appearance because of it.

Tom cleared his throat and wandered around the empty office of the Headmaster until he saw the Slytherin Locket resting peacefully in the desk. He picked it up and attached it to Delphini’s tiny neck, and it gave a pleasant warm that instantly lulled her to sleep.

“You are a traitor, Riddle” The Locket only hissed angrily at him, showing clearly his discomfort for his words. “Now, what do I do with you?” Potter’s childhood memories were not pleasant to watch and he was not learning anything about them, mostly because his relatives were muggles, which obviously did not care about his wellbeing, and he was not going to treat his daughter, he meant, the Dark Lord’s daughter, that way.

That was only a minor inconvenience leaving the major one concerning the way he was going to conceal the baby to Potter’s friends. Maybe, and only maybe, the mudblood could help him with the baby. But, first, he needed to ask a house elf to get him some baby food.

A soft crack interrupted his thoughts.

“What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?” Tom turned and saw the old Malfoy’s house elf, which was so faithful to Potter. He smirked evilly and the house elf whimpered with the sudden change of temperature.

Potter’s luck again, indeed.

Returning to the Common Room was easy but it was far easier to steal Granger’s DA coin to celebrate the birth of the Dark Lord’s daughter. He felt that weird feeling in his stomach again but with a couple of quick breaths he returned to his former state.

“Come on, ginger boy. I am going to teach you how to drink”.

The Hog’s Head was full of teenagers, the worst kind, drunk and horny, and Tom was being constantly eyed by Aberforth who was cashing in more galleons than ever.

“Great birthday party, Potter” Tom looked at McLaggen who had just approached him, still dressed with his school robes, like most of the students were.

“Is it?” The sudden apparition of Lupin and Snape had created more chaos, but still Tom held his goblet.

“It is, Potter. I am impressed that even some Slytherin’s are here to celebrate Weasley’s birthday” Tom shocked his head, not too drunk to not comprehend what that prick had just said.

“Weasley? As Ron Weasley? The one trying to lose his virginity tonight?” He laughed when McLaggen nodded and pointed the ginger who was flirting shamelessly with one Lavender Brown.


	68. Chapter 68

“Yes, that one” Tom laughed. What was McLaggen trying to do? “I wonder if your friendship with Weasley got him, this year, his position as keeper, Potter” Oh, so it was that…

“No, it’s because without him I cannot make a threesome with Granger” He winked at him and McLaggen found Granger, sitting in her table, along with Lupin who was failing to keep Snape to take more house points.

“You are really odd, you know that?” Tom nodded as McLaggen left him confused.

Shite! He really needed a good shag, and soon.

“Everybody up!” He announced with a sweet smile directed to his audience. “It is speech time… Ron, my dear friend, come by my side… “Weasley was pushed by Dean and Finnegan and Tom gave him a quick hug, meaningless, not like the werewolf’s... “Six years have passed since we first met, my friend…” Granger attempted to interrupt him then. “No, Hermione, let me finish first then you can have babies with him” His peers snickered. “I met you in my first year, in King’s Cross; in our second year we attempted to kill Draco Malfoy with a basilisk; in our third you acknowledged to have sleep with a rat; in our fourth one you acted like the jealous bitch, that you are still, my friend; in our fifth you pretended to be a prefect, knowing that not even I took you seriously; and now, in our sixth, you are about to lose the shame that you have left, and for the love of Merlin you better use a rubber if you don’t want to get caught with a child” He did mean to whisper the last part, just for the fact that it was a good advice, even if he did not like Weasley that much he still preferred not to have more gingers around him; it was pretty unsettling. But, the firewhisky that he had been sipping, he meant swallowing, got the best of him, again.

“What? You got a girl pregnant? “Granger was already up, her arms crossed and her upper lip trembling, with Lupin gaping and Snape sporting a winning grin. Sadistic git, that one.

“Sort of… “Yeah, quick thinking, Tom! “ But, don’t let us distract ourselves with…that “Lupin was hyperventilating and Granger had lost all the blood in her face, and Snape was now snickering at him, softly, but still. “It is Ron’s birthday, seventeen, right? “Weasley gulped, his drunken state forgotten. “What? “Everybody was looking at him, except Dumbledore, who snorted and started cleaning some glasses to distract himself.

“Harry…” Granger talked to him again. “Did you…? I mean… “Oh, she was nervous. She just couldn’t accept that his best friend had shagged before her.

“What Granger it’s trying to say is if you did really knocked out someone” Of course it was McLaggen who talked and was rubbing himself, not so slightly, at Hermione, who was still too shocked to kick him in the balls for that.

“Guys, it really doesn’t matter… “It did…but he hoped that Dobby and the Locket had the baby part covered, just a little. He needed to enjoy himself tonight. “I got it covered, I meant it” Lupin sighed and Tom felt his chest shrink a little. What the fuck?

“At least you are assuming your responsibilities, Harry “That tiny smile that Lupin offered to him was not so reassuring, anyway.


	69. Chapter 69

Two bezoars, one for him, to save it, of course, and another for Weasley were taken that fateful night at the Hog’s Head, thanks to a not so helpful Snape, who was pushed by Lupin, to aid them.

McLaggen had outdone himself drugging Ron so openly, at least for him, and scolding him did not make it any better, but they both laughed when Lavender Brown started snogging the life out of Ron afterwards, which suspiciously, or not so, pissed Granger so much that she stopped her glaring and left the party with Lupin, who said he was tired. Snape left after his Slytherin’s but before he gave Tom another detention.

The Hospital Wing was almost empty the next morning.

Weasley’s parents went to the Hospital wing and thanked Tom ‘for being such a good friend to Ron’. Tom was really surprised because he was laughing before with McLaggen, when he realized that he drugged him. So…, he just shrugged and avoided another hug of that despicable blood traitor woman. When they left he just decided to stay a little and see what Granger was trying to do keeping company to Weasley, when she was the one who clearly hated him, or so he though sometimes. Granger cleared her throat too loudly and pointed her head to a person that just entered the Hospital wig; Lavender Brown.

“Go and see what she wants” She whispered to Tom, who nodded and after thinking what would that girl want in the Hospital, apart for the stalking, that was working, definitely.

“Lavender, darling, how are you in this sickening place?” She twitched with Tom’s question, when it was obvious that she was clearly there to see Weasley, who was still recovering.

“Did…did Ron tell you about me, Harry?” Tom raised a single eyebrow. What? That blood traitor has always his mouth busy swallowing food, they don’t talk too much either, so… “I was wondering if he likes me...” Lavender Brown was officially stupid, and Tom, well, he could get some fun with that ‘situation’, right?

“Did he fuck you?” Brown’s eyes widen suddenly, and it was clear that the snogging was just that, a snogging…or maybe a casual… No, he would make sure that Weasley won’t copulate.

“Er…, no, but he was so sweet with me, you see, he said that I am his first girlfriend” She explained and Tom couldn’t just keep silent without murmuring ‘I wonder why’.

“Look, it’s very simple, Lavender” She nodded again and Tom felt that his patience was running low this time. “Ron is my best friend and you are clearly…” A quick look at Lavender and he convinced himself that he was not bisexual at all. “I am very sorry to see this to you, when it is Ron who was supposed to tell you this, but he _really_ wanted to fuck you but McLaggen, that evil fuck likes you too and…” He approached his silent victim and whispered in her ear”…I think that he drugged him”.

“No…he wouldn’t…” Denying was only making Tom this much easier. Twisting this teen mind was better that hanging bunnies in the orphanage. “I… I will talk to him… Yes, I will confront him… Thanks, Harry” And finally she left, crying or not, it was a success.

“Yes, see that you do” He turned and winked at Granger who was holding Weasley’s hand.


	70. Chapter 70

“Shut up, Harry” Tom winked at her and left the Hospital before she shooed him.

He just chuckled as he closed the doors.

Tom went straight to the common room and took a well-deserved shower when he remembered his secret meeting. _Fuck_ , he hissed drying himself wandlessly and finding his Hogwarts robes in Potter’s trunk.

“Dobby” He called the house elf, which appeared dressed in, whatever, but that elf didn’t have any fashion sense at all, and holding Delphini, who was sleeping with the Locket still hanging from her tiny little neck.

Tom takes the invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s map and pockets them before he is handed Delphini by Dobby. Sneaking out of Hogwarts had never been so easy for him these days!

The Hog’s Head was still recovering from its hangover when Tom reached the pub again. Aberforth seemed upset while cleaning the tables that they occupied hours before but still he served him a butterbeer which Tom took nonetheless. When he was about to finish his glass he sensed them entering the place.

“Fred and George Weasley” Tom smiled at them when they bowed and unshrink their trunk which Tom eyed particularly. 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Harry…” One of the twins said, Tom could not say which exactly. “Especially when it’s for the sake of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team” The other twin, George maybe, said.

“Would you guys keep it quiet?” Tom coughed when Aberforth finished cleaning the tables and returned to the counter to pour the twins a glass.

“Of course, Harry” They said. “Nobody will know a thing about our trade” Tom rolled his eyes when they twins started giggling.

“Let’s get to business, shall we?” Tom urged.

“Of course, of course” The twins shared a look before one of them opened their trunk WWW to him.

Tom raised an eyebrow and rapidly made his choice.

“I’d need all of it, and…more of that powder of sorts that you have there…” Tom eyed the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and could not help but think what he could or couldn’t do with that…

“Deal” The twins shook their hands with him and took the twenty of thirty galleons that that trunk cost. “I’ll guess we’ll see you at the match…or not…” The twins winked at him and Tom didn’t understand why at first, but then he looked at Delphini who chose the perfect moment to yawn and stretch her little arms.

“So Hermione was right, George” Fred said and George nodded. “She’s always been, brother”.


	71. Chapter 71

“What? How?” The mudblood, Tom thought, she’s going to regret this...so much. Tom tried keeping his arms busy, which were trembling, around the tiny little form of Delphini, instead of thinking how good it will be to strangle the mudblood with his hands. 

“You know, she mailed us” Fred or George said. It was getting tiresome. “With your owl, Hedwig” No, Tom thought immediately, even that fucking owl is a traitor.

Tom closed his eyes and tried to remember the steps that he followed when he first lied to Slughorn. Not that it wasn’t difficult, but it was staged as fuck, he held back a laugh. 

“Guys, I’m going to tell you this once, so use your extendable ears if you must” Tom turned around and signaled Aberforth to get close too. “You too, I guess you wouldn’t like to miss it either”. 

A summer love story. Tom wanted to laugh when he said that he got entangled with a squib, because yes, got her pregnant and got stuck taking care of the baby because she disappeared and whatnot. 

Tom needed another drink after that stupid tale of love and summer fucking. Aberforth needed one too.

“So…” A twin said. “Is it true too? What our not-so-innocent little sister saw?” The other finished. Their eyes obviously went down there, where it was certainly it was.

“So, what?” Tom shrugged feeling smug about it. “She definitely saw it, but not my cock” The twins laughed. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation if she saw it” Aberforth snorted. “What are you guys doing after?” Tom asked casually while pouring himself another drink.

“We have another meeting…” They waited until Aberforth moved to serve in a nearby table to finish. “…in Knockturn alley” Tom showed his teeth.

“Would you mind if I join you?” Fred looked at his twin, who nodded. 

Tom was about to leave and follow the twins when Aberforth chose to open his big mouth. 

“Are you going to take the baby with you?” Tom turned around slowly, because it was clear that he had been waiting to have an argument with a Dumbledore, for a very long time.

“Why do you care?” Tom simply asked.

“Because you’re going to apparate, unless you’re willing to take the floo” He pointed with his head one of the chimneys and Tom thought just for a second if Dumbledore knew, because if he… Potter’s wand started to protest a little in Tom’s wand holster.

“I…obviously know my story with the floo network, but don’t you worry your head too much Dumbledore. I know how to apparate” He exchanged a wink with the twins before turning again to leave…but this wasn’t over.

“You’ve only had three classes, you don’t even have your license yet!” Oh, no, you don’t!, Tom almost growled as he grew more suspicious of Aberforth’s intentions.


	72. Chapter 72

“And how would you possible know about that? Care to explain?” Aberforth poured himself a drink, too early in the morning, if you mind.

“Well, you talk a lot when you’re drinking, Potter” No, Tom, shook his head, ‘he doesn’t talk while drinking’, no that isn’t him. “You don’t believe me?” Aberforth asked and Tom shook his head again while the twins got sit again knowing that this was worthwhile. “What about your feelings for Lupin? You like to talk about how odd you feel around him” The twins giggled like the fucking teenager girls that they are again and Tom seriously regretted not killing Dumbledore when he interrupted him the first time. “Or the nightmares that you’ve been having these days about getting yourself killed falling off a broomstick, how you’re getting problems getting laid and afraid of touching yourself knowing that Mrs. Cole would slash you in the buttocks for being such a dirty boy”.

Tom saw red.

“Shut up! You are not Albus!” Tom shouted without caring about Potter’s throat. “You just can’t go and mess with my life, because I am tired of it” He looked at the twins just for a second, which were looking at him with such in awe as if he had grown two heads suddenly.

His cheeks were red but it was worth it, as he continued growing finally some cojones.

“Go and mess with someone else’s babies, but not mine” He signaled Lupin who was doing a very poor job disguising himself along with Tonks.

Knockturn Alley was somehow very lovely at morning, because it was near impossible to get killed unless you wanted to try your new knife. Delphini’s little head popped up through Tom’s Gryffindor cloak and was looking at everything for the first time.

Just like Potter did when he misused the floo in his second year. Tom chuckled with that memory and followed the twins to the tattoo parlour.

“We need to do this again, sometime” Tom was walking alongside the twins after they got new tattoos.

“Yes, maybe we can finish next time in my house” He didn’t mean that last part, but…why not?

Tom almost didn’t hear when the twins apparated elsewhere, because he was sensing someone else, and was quick enough to put Delphini wrapped in her blanket in the filthy dirty floor of the alley before taking Potter’s wand.

“Revelio” Tom silently muttered before a very disheveled and hairy man crashed into him until he had him pressed to a wall.

“Did you get hard finding me, Potter?” Fenrir Greyback growled in his ear as Tom laughed and then whined when he didn’t feel the werewolf’s big hands around his neck.

“I am, my big and naughty werewolf” Tom consciously clicked his fingers before grabbing Fenrir’s shoulders to apparate them to Grimmauld place.


	73. Chapter 73

What Tom did not know is that his call got answered. Dobby apparated at Knockturn Alley and was quick and surprised to see and grab carefully his master’s baby and the locket which was glowing a darkly green, before going back to Hogwarts.

Back at the Black Manor, Tom shoved Greyback into Sirius Black’s old bedroom as he undressed himself like a muggle while the werewolf after figuring out what was going on started getting rid of the rags that he had as clothes.

Tom took his time observing and admiring the werewolf’s scared body. It’s was ok, he guessed, he though as he walked to him and threw him to the bed while Greyback started ripping his clothes off like the animal he is. 

But Greyback was up soon afterwards and grabbed a hold of Tom’s hair and signaled his so obvious bulge. Tom got to his knees and took his time teasing the werewolf but Greyback wanted none of that and simply pushed his head to his cock, and so Tom started bobbing his head as he sucked as he was thirsty while humming. He was so busy giving into his needs that he clearly missed the face expressions of Greyback who could not believe that Harry fucking Potter ‘kidnapped’ him to a bloody manor, literally speaking, and now was sucking him. 

“I cannot believe my luck, Potter” Fenrir said as he snatched Tom’s mouth from his cock and they both looked at each other and shared an identical grin.

“Shut up and just kiss me” Tom demanded and in a matter of seconds they were kissing, with too much biting involved, and then catching breath because someone needed his lungs to breath.

“I see that you like to bite, Potter” Greyback commented casually as he started stretching, well, not that Tom needed too much of that, him. 

“I do what my master says” Tom simply responded with a husky voice that reminded Greyback too much of a lover that he had back in the day…

Three hours later after a much needed animalistic session of hot sex Tom and Greyback were cuddling in the queen’s bed. 

“I really don’t know what to do with him” Tom shared his thoughts with Greyback, not that he would ever understand.

“What are you talking about?” The werewolf frown his sweaty forehead. 

“Lupin, the boy you bit back in the day. I feel strange things when I’m around him, Fenrir, and I don’t know if I’m controlling myself” Greyback snorted. 

“You are his cub, Potter, his family. Of course, you feel that way. Who wouldn’t?” Now Tom was more confused than before.

“What do you mean?” Greyback sighed.

“That it’s time his wolf joins my side” The werewolf chuckled and Tom couldn’t control his arms as he strangled Greyback as he felt so suddenly jealous of somebody taking his Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are deeply appreciated.


End file.
